Married By Accident
by Yuyounji
Summary: Onew yang telah bersumpah tak akan jatuh cinta lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang wanita yang tak lama ia kenal berkat temannya, dengan alasan pernikahan ini akan menguntungkan mereka berdua. Namun, benarkah itu?
1. Chapter 6

**Author :** Yuyu  
><strong>Main Cast :<strong>  
>Lee Jinki (Onew)<br>Han Younji  
><strong>Support Cast :<strong>  
>Choi Minho<br>Key  
>Son Shinyoung (Oc)<br>Kim Jonghyun  
>Kim Hyunji (Oc)<br>**Minor Cast:**  
>Lee Taemin<br>Hwang Jungmi (Oc)  
>Son Miyoung (Oc)<br>**Length :** Sequel  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance, Sad, Friendship  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG – 15

**MARRIED BY ACCIDENT**

"Onew-ssi, kelas telah berakhir." ucap salah seorang teman kuliah Onew yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Onew tersentak kaget, ia tertarik keluar dari lamunannya. Ia segera mendongak dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang hampir kosong. Pandangannya beralih pada temannya yang sekarang sudah mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk. Onew tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Ia melamun—lagi. Dan tentu saja pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Younji. Onew menghela nafas frustasi. Mengapa ia tak bisa menyingkirkan Younji dari pikirannya? Bukan kali ini saja dia disorientasi selama jam kuliah berlangsung. Jika hal semacam itu terus berulang, ia tak yakin bisa menyelesaikan semester ini dengan nilai sempurna. Onew menyusun buku-buku yang sengaja ia letakan di atas meja, tapi tak sempat ia sentuh karena ia berada di alam lain. Onew keluar dari ruang kelas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Onew tak bisa terus-terusan sendirian seperti sekarang, karena hal itu hanya membuat dia semakin memikirkan Younji. Satu-satunya yang bisa menolong hanyalah Taemin. Meski Taemin tak tahu masalah yang ia alami sekarang, setidaknya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Taemin ia bisa berhenti memikirkan Younji—untuk sesaat. Onew berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga, terlihat agak terburu-buru.

"Tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan istri tercintamu, heh?" Key mencibir di belakang Onew, suaranya terdengar menyebalkan. Onew melambatkan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Key berjalan santai di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajah Onew berubah kesal. Ia baru ingat kalau ia dan Key sekarang adalah _teman_ satu kampus. Onew tak memedulikan Key dan kembali melangkah turun, tapi tak berlari kecil seperti sebelumnya.

"Kudengar dari Appa, dia hamil, benarkah itu?" tanya Key lagi, tak memedulikan aksi diam Onew yang bisa ia artikan maknanya. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak besar kepala. Bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi anak emas Appa hanya karena kau memberikan seorang cucu padanya."

Onew memutar tubuh sepenuhnya. Ia mendadak berhenti melangkah, mau tak mau membuat Key yang berjalan di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Onew memandangnya setajam yang ia mampu. Moodnya sendiri memang tidak cukup bagus sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Key yang melengkapi kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya.

"Anak emas?" Onew mengulangi kata-kata Key. Kaki Onew bergerak naik, menapaki satu anak tangga untuk mendekati Key. Tatapannya tajam, seolah tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengganggunya saat ini, "Sekedar informasi untukmu, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi anak emas dari pria brengsek macam dia. Jadi kau bisa bernafas lega sekarang, karena aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu untuk mendapatkan semua harta kekayaannya."

Onew mencibir sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, "Menyedihkan." gumam Onew cukup keras. Tubuh Key bergetar hebat karena amarah. Kedua tangan Key terkepal rapi di sisi tubuhnya, ia merutuki Onew yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jengkel—meski dengan kalimat singkat sekali pun. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak bisa hidup berdampingan. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, itu artinya dunia akan segera berakhir.

Key menuruni sisa anak tangga sambil menghentakkan kaki. Tak boleh, ia tak boleh membiarkan Onew lebih unggul darinya. Yang lebih penting lagi, ia tak boleh membiarkan Onew mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Tuan Kim yang tak ia dapatkan.

Kecepatan mobil yang Onew kendarai berada di atas batas rata-rata. Ia mengendara gila-gilaan. Ini bukan dirinya, sungguh bukan dirinya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya berharap ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang selama ini telah _berteman_ dengan dirinya. Ke mana perginya ketenangan itu setelah berita kehamilan Younji muncul dipermukaan—setelah perasaan Onew terombang-ambing seperti kapal yang diterpa badai di lautan? Apalagi Key ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tumpukan masalah Onew yang mulai menggunung.

Onew tak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau jalan yang ia lalui sekarang ini bukanlah arah menuju rumah atau pun cafe tempat Younji bekerja, bukan juga ke rumah Jonghyun seperti tujuan awalnya. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin membebaskan dirinya dari segala macam perasaan yang mengikatnya dengan begitu erat. Ia ingin kembali menjadi Onew yang tak memiliki ekspresi, ia ingin kembali menjadi Onew yang kebas karena lebih baik tak merasakan apa pun daripada harus menderita seperti ini.

Onew memejamkan matanya saat rasa sakit lagi-lagi menggandeng hatinya. Mengapa hidup harus sesulit ini? Mungkinkah sejak awal Tuhan memang telah memperingatinya agar tak terlahir di dunia yang kejam ini? Itukah sebabnya Tuhan membiarkan Tuan Kim lari dari tanggung jawabnya? Itukah takdirnya?

Onew kembali membuka matanya. Ia lupa kalau ia tengah berada di jalan, sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Baru saja Onew akan menurunkan kecepatannya—entah dari mana—tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul di depan mobilnya dengan mata melebar. Onew ikut terbelalak karena wanita itu sepertinya terpaku di tempat, tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya meski hanya sejengkal saja. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat membuat Onew buru-buru menginjak pedal rem—semoga saja ia tak terlambat melakukan hal itu. Terdengar suara decitan roda mobil yang dibarengi suara teriakan samar-samar. Onew memandang kaget, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga stir mobil menempel di dadanya. Wanita itu tak tampak. Onew mengumpat pelan, niatnya ingin menemui Taemin, justru bencana yang menghampirinya.

Onew melepaskan seat-belt dan turun dari mobil dengan agak tergopoh-gopoh. Ia segera memutari mobilnya dan melihat seorang wanita terduduk di aspal, merintih sembari memegangi lututnya yang tampak kemerahan.

"Jwisonghaeyo," ujar Onew sungguh-sungguh. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah wanita yang ia tabrak, tapi tak mampu mendapatkan sedikit pun bentuk wajahnya. Onew menunggu respon yang tak kunjung didapat dari wanita yang masih terus menunduk.

"Gwaenchanhaseyo, Agasshi?" kali ini Onew bertanya. Barulah wanita itu mendongak. Onew meluruskan tubuhnya saat mereka saling beradu pandang dalam diam.

"Nan gwaenchanhayo." jawab wanita itu akhirnya. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri menggunakan tenaganya sendiri—meski agak kesulitan. Onew menyodorkan tangannya, berniat untuk membantu, tapi wanita itu telah berdiri tegap di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Namun tetap saja Onew merasa tak enak hati karena telah menyebabkan hal semacam ini terjadi. Onew merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna cokelat tua, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyodorkannya pada wanita yang ia tabrak itu—sebagai uang kompensasi. Tatapan ramah di wajah wanita itu langsung berubah dalam hitungan detik. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja?" dengusnya, "Dasar orang kaya." ejek wanita itu sambil berbisik cukup kuat, sama sekali tak bermaksud menyembunyikan kekesalannya pada orang asing yang mengira uang sangatlah agung dan dapat digunakan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah di dunia.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu." jelas Onew. Ia menarik tangannya kembali dan menyimpan lembaran uang itu ke dompetnya, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kuantar kau ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak perlu! Sudah kubilang tidak perlu! Menyebalkan sekali sih!" kekesalan wanita itu semakin kentara, membuat Onew tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang jelas, ia tak bisa membiarkan korban dari kecerobohannya pergi begitu saja sebelum ia bisa menebus kesalahannya. Onew memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat-melihat sekelilingnya. Barulah ia menyadari, ia berada di jalanan yang asing. Belum lagi mobilnya ternyata sudah berada di luar jalur kendaraan roda empat, mobilnya sudah berada di jalur tepi. Astaga, apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Bagaimana bisa Onew yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat tes praktek untuk mendapatkan SIM justru melanggar peraturan? Onew menghela nafas kesal—kesal dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Ia kembali menatap wanita yang mendengus jengkel di depannya dan terus memikirkan cara untuk menebus kesalahannya. Onew memerhatikan tubuh wanita itu dari atas ke bawah dengan cermat, luka wanita kelihatannya tak parah, hanya luka lecet. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"Tunggulah di dalam mobilku—" Onew mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah mobil miliknya yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, "—aku akan segera kembali." Onew berlari pelan. Ia memutar kepalanya sekilas dan kembali berteriak, "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk pergi tanpa pamit!"

Onew berlari ke apotik terdekat. Setelah membeli salep dan beberapa plester, Onew kembali ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan mobilnya. Tapi wanita itu tak ada di dalam—seperti perintah Onew. Onew mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Padahal nafasnya saja masih belum teratur karena ia berlari dengan sangat cepat agar wanita itu tak meninggalkannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat setelah berusaha keras? Wanita itu hilang! Mengapa wanita itu tidak menuruti permintaannya dan justru membuat ia terlihat seperti seorang penjahat sekarang? Onew memutar tubuhnya dengan asal-asalan. Ia melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk di atas rumput hijau di pinggiran sungai Han. Wanita itukah? Onew bertanya ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Semakin Onew mendekat, semakin ia yakin bahwa memang benar wanita itu yang ia tabrak. Onew bernafas lega dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah wanita yang memandangi keindahan sungai Han.

"Kupikir kau pergi begitu saja." ujar Onew. Wanita itu tak menjawab, sepertinya terlalu larut dengan keindahan air sungai Han yang terlihat bergitu berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Onew mengeluarkan salep dari kantong putih, lalu membuka tutupnya. Ia melirik wanita yang masih bergeming itu dan menarik pelan kakinya. Wanita itu terkesiap, ia kembali melebarkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya wanita itu panik. Kedua tangannya menggantung canggung di udara, antara ingin menarik kakinya atau menggeser tangan Onew—yang mana tak ada satu pun yang ia lakukan. Ia memandang sekeliling, untung saja tidak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Gantian Onew yang tak menjawab dan fokus untuk mengoleskan salep tersebut di atas luka lecet di sekitar lutut dan meniupnya pelan.

"Karena kau tak mengizinkanku untuk membayar biaya ganti rugi atau pun membawamu ke rumah sakit, jadi aku mengobatimu sendiri sebagai permintaan maaf." jelas Onew sambil menyimpan kembali salep tersebut ke dalam kantong plastik yang juga berisi plester lalu menyodorkannya kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya, "Pastikan kau mengoleskan salep itu pagi dan sore sehabis mandi agar tidak berbekas."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya." wanita itu menggeleng pelan, ia mengindari kontak mata dengan Onew. Wanita itu tak terbiasa diperlakukan dengan begitu baik—apalagi oleh orang asing yang menabraknya beberapa menit lalu, "Luka seperti ini sama sekali tak berarti bagiku."

"Tapi kau seorang wanita." tukas Onew cepat. "Tak baik jika seorang wanita memiliki bekas luka."

Wanita itu terhenyak. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tak terbiasa. Orang-orang terdekatnya pun tak pernah memandang dirinya sebagai seorang _wanita_. Lantas mengapa Onew memperlakukannya seperti seorang _puteri _dari kerajaan dongeng? Mereka berdua duduk diam, hanya memandangi riak sungai Han dan menikmati desiran angin yang berhembus pelan menggoda kulit wajah mereka.

"Hmm.." wanita itu bergumam pelan membuat Onew memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyimak baik-baik apa yang ingin wanita itu sampaikan, "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Onew mengangguk, tak ingin merusak keheningan yang susah payah ia ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mengemudi lagi, aku takut akan ada korban lainnya."  
>Untuk sesaat Onew tertegun. Ia tak tahu apakah wanita ini sedang serius atau justru mengejeknya. Mata Onew berkedip beberapa kali. Tapi detik berikutnya suara tawa Onew terdengar. Ia tertawa geli. Mengapa ia merasa apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita ini sangatlah lucu?<p>

"Maaf..." ucap Onew disela-sela tawanya saat menyadari wanita itu memandangnya dengan sebal, agak tersinggung. Onew mulai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Tapi jangan salah paham, kemampuan berkendaraku sangat baik. Hanya saja..." tawa Onew menghilang dengan cepat saat ia kembali teringat alasan yang menyebabkan ia nyaris saja menabrak, "Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Kilat kesedihan kembali memenuhi sorot mata Onew. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari jeratan perasaannya. Onew memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis dan kembali menatap wanita yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Namaku Onew, kau?"

Wanita itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia terlihat ragu. Ia memandang Onew selama beberapa detik untuk menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya ia menyebutkan namanya sendiri, "Hwang Jungmi."

Onew menolak untuk menatapi wajah-wajah yang sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia hanya terus menyantap makanannya tanpa mau memedulikan tatapan Tuan Kim yang mampu ia rasakan hingga akhirnya Tuan Kim menyerah—berpikir bahwa Onew benar-benar tidak mengacuhkan dirinya—dan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memecah keheningan yang agak canggung.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang kehamilanmu, Younji, selamat untuk kalian." Tuan Kim menyelemati Younji dengan sebuah senyum ramah menempel diwajahnya. Younji meletakkan alat makan yang awalnya ia pegang ke atas meja dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh ketika mendengar ucapan Tuan Kim. Younji melirik ke arah Onew setelah ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu hubungan kedua orang ini tidak baik, dan itu membuat Younji menjadi serba salah tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap.

Onew menegang di tempat duduknya. Younji pikir reaksi Onew menjadi seperti itu karena mendengar suara Tuan Kim. Younji tak akan pernah tahu bahwa sekarang ini kata-kata _hamil_ terus berputar dibenak Onew. Dan sekali lagi, perasaannya berhasil dibuat kacau. Ia semakin membenci Tuan Kim. Rasa bencinya semakin meningkat karena kini pria paruh baya itu mengingatkan Onew akan sesuatu yang tak mau ia ingat—meski itu tak mungkin.

"Yeobo, kapan kau akan memberitahukan kabar bahagia lain pada mereka?" terdengar suara Nyonya Kim—suara yang sengaja dimanis-maniskan, membuat Nyonya Lee memutar bola matanya dan ingin muntah. Tuan Kim berdeham pelan, lalu ia tersenyum. Sikunya bertumpu di meja makan sementara jari-jarinya saling berautan. Senyum Tuan Kim semakin merekah.

"Benar juga, kami ada kabar bahagia untuk dibagi dengan kalian." lanjut Tuan Kim setelah diingatkan oleh istrinya tentang sebuah berita yang sedikit lagi ia lupa sampaikan di acara makan malam, "Dua minggu lagi—" kata-kata Tuan Kim terpotong. Ada suara yang menyela pembicaraannya, suara yang cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Tidak perlu!" teriak Key dan Onew berbarengan. Kepala mereka menoleh serentak, terlalu kaget dengan kekompakan yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Key yang pertama kali memalingkan wajahnya dari Onew. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang, tapi bukan karena ia dan Onew telah mengatakan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tapi lebih kepada apa yang ingin Tuan Kim sampaikan—sesuatu yang telah ia tolak mati-matian.

Sementara Onew, ia tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Kim. Meski keluarga itu harus bersembunyi di gorong-gorong karena dikejar oleh lintah darat, ia pun tak ingin tahu. Apa yang membuat Tuan Kim berpikir bahwa Onew tertarik pada keluarganya padahal Onew telah jelas-jelas mengungkapkan kebenciannya? Apakah kulit wajah Tuan Kim begitu tebal hingga tak tahu apa itu _malu_?

Tuan Kim hanya menatap dua puteranya secara bergantian, namun tak terlihat peduli dengan penolakan mereka, Tuan Kim melanjutkan, "Dua minggu lagi Key akan menikah. Kuharap kalian bisa datang dan menghadiri pestanya."

Onew berdecak meremehkan. Mengapa mereka harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan Key? Apakah hubungan mereka begitu _dekat_? Onew tak berkomentar, ia melanjutkan santap malamnya. Ia hanya berharap, semakin cepat makan malam ini selesai, semakin cepat pula ia bisa keluar dari tempat menjijikkan ini dan berhenti mendengarkan omong kosong Tuan Kim.

Key mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia diliputi oleh amarah hingga kedua daun telinganya memerah. Ia terus menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia membangkang pada Tuan Kim—membuatnya berang—dan pergi dari ruang makan padahal acara mereka belum selesai? Tindakan itu sangat nekat, Tuan Kim akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan ketika ia murka, tapi bukan Key namanya kalau ia takut. Dan memang, Key melakukan hal yang telah ia rencanakan di dalam benaknya beberapa detik lalu. Key membanting alat makan yang ia pegang. Kursi yang ia duduki terdorong mundur dan menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang semakin membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian—bahkan Onew pun ikut mendongak untuk menatapnya. Key berjalan keluar, awalnya tak memedulikan teriakan Tuan Kim.

"Key-ah! Mau ke mana kau? Acara kita belum selesai dan—kau tahu pasti—kau tidak boleh pergi lebih dulu." panggil Tuan Kim, mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Persetan dengan acara ini!" teriak Key tanpa diduga. Tubuhnya berputar dengan kasar. Jari telunjuknya teracung angkuh ke arah Tuan Kim, "Jika kau saja tidak bisa menghargai keinginanku dan menghentikan pernikahan konyol yang tak kukehendaki ini, lalu mengapa aku harus menghargai dirimu!"

Mata Tuan Kim melebar, tak menyangka Key akan mempermalukan dirinya dihadapan keluarga Lee. Sementara Tuan Kim tak mampu berkata-kata, Key benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan. Pintu terbanting dengan sangat keras sebagai pelampiasan emosi Key.

Tuan Kim memandang keluarga Lee bergantian, merasa tidak enak dengan pemandangan yang baru saja disuguhkan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang merasa senang adalah Onew. Untuk pertama kalinya acara makan malam itu berakhir lebih awal. Diam-diam Onew berterimakasih pada Key. Mungkin Key tak seburuk apa yang ia bayangkan—jika saja Key memberontak seperti itu disetiap acara makan malam mereka. Onew tertawa pelan saat mendengar pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau sepertinya sangat senang." tukas Younji begitu mereka sedang berada di perjalanan pulang. Onew tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memang senang, senang sekali ketika melihat wajah Tuan Kim yang hampir membiru saking kesal melihat tingkah Key.

"Wajar saja jika Key menolak. Dia kan sudah punya kekasih." tutur Younji tanpa diminta. Onew mengernyit, benarkah itu? Apakah pria menyebalkan seperti Key bisa punya kekasih? Ia penasaran, seperti apa kekasihnya itu—pasti sama menyebalkannya dengan Key.

Younji menghela nafas dan memerosotkan tubuhnya saat ia tak mendengar Onew menanggapi kata-katanya. Younji tak mengerti, mengapa Onew menjadi lebih pendiam dibanding sebelumnya? Sosok Onew kembali terlihat begitu jauh—sulit untuk Younji jangkau. Auranya yang dulu selalu membuat Younji merasa terintimidasi kini muncul lagi, membuat Younji takut untuk mendekat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Younji bicarakan dengan Onew—meski ia tak yakin apa saja yang ingin ia bicarakan, makanya ia memilih untuk diam sambil merancang rangkaian kalimat dari dalam benaknya.

Onew yang sejak tadi hanya fokus pada jalanan kini melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari cengkraman stir dan memutar tombol _volume, _membiarkan denting piano Yiruma menutupi suasana canggung yang—harus Onew akui—mulai terasa tak nyaman untuknya.

Younji menoleh pada Onew. Kondisinya sudah melebihi frustasi. Ia tak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Aneh bukan? Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia bersikap seperti Onew sekarang ini—terus diam membisu dan membiarkan keheningan merangkul mereka, hanya merespon seadanya—dan ia merasa cukup nyaman. Lalu mengapa sekarang tidak? Mengapa sekarang Younji tidak suka dengan kebisuan ini? Apakah ia merasa bersalah atas kehamilannya ini? Pemikiran itu lantas membuat Younji memandangi perutnya yang masih belum terlihat membuncit. Benarkah ia merasa bersalah pada Onew karena kehamilannya ini? Apakah ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk memberikan penjelasan pada suaminya? Ah, tidak. Seharusnya Onew yang berhutang penjelasan tentang tindakannya yang tanpa kompromi dan langsung bertemu muka dengan Minho serta meminta pria itu untuk _bertanggung jawab_, seolah Younji yang mengemis agar Onew melakukan hal itu untuknya.

"Kemarin Minho menemuiku. Di kampus." Younji memberanikan diri untuk mengungkit hal ini. Ia memang ingin sekali membahas perihal Minho sejak semalam. Sayangnya, saat Onew pulang ia sudah benar-benar kelelahan dan tak bisa lagi memaksa kedua kelopak matanya agar tetap terbuka meski ia harus menyangganya menggunakan batang korek api seperti di film-film kartun yang masih sering ia tonton. Tubuh Onew agak menegang saat nama Minho diucap, tapi seperti biasa, ia berpura-pura tenang.

"Hmm.. Lalu?" gumam Onew yang tanpa sadar membuat Younji sangat kecewa atas responnya yang dingin. Wajah Younji berubah menjadi asam saat ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang lurus ke jalan. Darahnya mendidih, ia marah pada Onew. Ingin sekali ia memukul pria itu, menggigit lengannya kalau perlu hingga Onew merintih kesakitan dan memelas. Bayangan itu agak membuat hati Younji senang, tapi ia segera tersedar. Sejak kapan dia jadi sadis seperti itu? Tidak, tidak, Younji tak seperti itu, sungguh! Ia bahkan tak akan tega untuk menginjak seekor semut dengan sengaja!

"Ada apa dengan Minho-ssi?" suara Onew memecah konsentrasi Younji yang terus memikirkan alasan mengapa ia berpikir untuk menyiksa Onew tadi.

"Huh?" butuh waktu bagi Younji untuk bisa kembali ke percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Younji melanjutkan, "Dia mengatakan padaku tentang pertemuan kalian dan permintaanmu."

"Oh." jawab Onew singkat. Younji memandangnya tak percaya. Dia tak tahu apakah Onew memang tak mengerti pesan tersembunyi dibalik kata-kata Younji—yang sedang menuntut penjelasan—atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti? Tapi yang pasti, habis sudah kesabaran Younji. Ia benar-benar meledak kali ini.

"Hanya itu?" suara Younji meninggi, ia bahkan tak merasa perlu menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Kedua tangan Younji beralih untuk menggenggam erat tas kecil yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya, "Hanya itu yang bisa kau sampaikan padaku? Hanya satu kata _oh_ saja? Aku butuh penjelasan, Tuan Lee." Younji menekankan suaranya dikalimat terakhir.

Onew terlihat ragu. Ia juga terkejut karena Younji tiba-tiba saja marah padanya. Dipikirnya, Younji justru akan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena telah membuat Minho kembali ke sisinya. Ujung jari telunjuk Onew bergerak naik turun di stir karena gelisah.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja mengacaukan kehidupanku. Setelah kau dengan sangat tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk menikah, sekarang kau memperlakukanku seperti wanita rendah yang bisa dioper ke pria mana pun? Apakah aku terlihat rendah di matamu?" Younji kembali melanjutkan. Ia semakin marah ketika Onew memilih untuk bungkam.

Kali ini rahang Onew mengeras. Buru-buru ia membanting stir untuk menepikan mobil. Ia menatap garang ke arah Younji—tatapan yang tak pernah ia berikan sebelumnya, "Maaf karena aku sudah mengacaukan kehidupanmu. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mengajakmu untuk menikah, mungkin saja sekarang kau sudah kembali ke dalam pelukan Minho-ssi, benar bukan?" tanya Onew sinis. Ada kilatan kemarahan di sana, dari manik mata Onew yang tersampaikan dengan baik.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja meminta Minho mendampingiku selama masa kehamilan! Setidaknya kau harus bertanya padaku, tentang pendapatku!" teriak Younji tak gentar. Kali ini Onew tak berhasil mengintimidasi dirinya. Tak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir untuk kembali ke pelukan Minho. Mungkin memang pernah, sebelum _kecelakaan_ yang mengharuskan ia berada dalam posisinya kini. Tapi sejak ia menikah dengan Onew, meski ia masih sering memikirkan Minho dan belum bisa membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya, namun tak pernah sekali pun ia berpikir untuk kembali dengan Minho. Younji tahu tanggung jawab apa yang harus ia emban, ia tahu apa yang menjadi prioritasnya setelah menikah—keluarga. Tak bisakah Onew melihat hal itu?

"Apakah aku telah melakukan hal yang salah? Daripada memintanya untuk menemanimu selama sesaat, haruskah aku memintanya untuk berada di sisimu selamanya?" Onew merasakan dirinya mengerut saat mendengar rentetan kalimat yang ia keluarkan. Jika benar itu yang Younji inginkan, bisakah Onew melepaskannya? Ia tak ingin merasakan sakit ketika kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Yah, ia memang meyayangi wanita yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah memerah karena amarah. Tapi jangan bertanya mengapa atau bagaimana ia menyayanginya, karena hal itu akan membuat Onew mengurung diri seharian untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia temukan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu maksudku! Apakah kau tak mengerti? Aku tak butuh pria lain, aku hanya butuh suamiku saja!"

Onew terpana. Ungkapan Younji mampu membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia benar-benar tak menduga hal semacam itu bisa keluar dari mulut Younji. Mengapa Younji tak membutuhkan Minho? Bukankah Younji menyukainya? Mengapa Younji hanya membutuhkan dirinya? Bukankah tak ada hubungan romantis diantara mereka? Apa pun jawabannya, Onew merasa begitu tersentuh. Hatinya terenyuh saat kata-kata Younji terus berputar dibenaknya tanpa ia perintahkan. Onew hanya menatap Younji dengan diam. Kilatan kemarahan di manik Onew memudar, kini menampilkan tatapannya yang lembut dan hangat. Onew melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari stir tanpa ia sadari, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Telapak tangannya yang besar bergerak secara alami untuk merengkuh pipi Younji sementara ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak pelan mengelus permukaan kulit Younji yang halus. Mereka saling bertatapan, seolah mereka telah menciptakan dunia baru yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka. Emosi Younji pun sudah mereda begitu ia mendapatkan keteduhan dari tatapan Onew. Belum lagi tangan Onew yang membuat ia menjadi tenang—jauh lebih tenang.

Suasana yang tercipta begitu hangat dan penuh kasih, namun tak berlangsung lama. Suasana itu segera berubah 180 derajat saat ponsel Younji berdering. Onew mendongak untuk melihat nama Minho tertera pada layar.

Onew menelan air liurnya lalu melepaskan rengkuhannya dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobil. Younji menatap Onew dengan panik. Ia bisa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Onew yang kentara.

"Tidak, jangan salah paham. Aku—"

"Setelah melihat kau marah-marah tadi, kupikir kau tidak senang karena aku menemui Minho dan memintanya untuk mendampingimu." pernyataan yang diluncurkan Onew dibarengi dengan suara tawanya yang hambar, "Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Sekarang aku justru tak mengerti mengapa kau begitu ngotot marah-marah tidak jelas, tapi pada akhirnya kau ternyata saling bertukar pesan dengannya."

"Bukankah kau yang mendorongku ke jalan ini? Aku tak bisa menolaknya—aku tak tega." gumam Younji.

Jonghyun membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menghela nafas pelan. Hari ini ia sangat lelah—setiap hari ia selalu lelah. Kening Jonghyun berkerut saat ia melihat Taemin duduk di depan meja komputernya.

"Hyung…" panggil Taemin pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, membuat Jonghyun tak mengerti. Taemin memutar kursi yang ia duduki hingga menghadap ke arah tempat tidur Jonghyun—yang otomatis membuat Jonghyun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ia melihat Onew berbaring di sana dengan punggung menghadap ke langit-langit.

Jonghyun berjalan cepat tapi tanpa suara untuk mendekati Taemin. Dipegangnya pundak Taemin dengan lembut lalu menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Onew, "Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

"Tidak tahu," Taemin mengangkat pundaknya, "Begitu datang, Onew Hyung langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan terlelap. Tapi matanya memerah saat aku melihatnya." jelas Taemin sambil mengingat-ingat kondisi Onew saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Jonghyun. Satu kata untuk melukiskan kondisi Onew sesungguhnya ketika Taemin melihatnya, yaitu _kacau_.

"Hmm. Arasseo. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, besok kau harus sekolah." Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Taemin dan mendorong Taemin keluar dari kamarnya setelah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu berdiri.

"Hyung!" Taemin kembali menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam. Jonghyun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Taemin tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Hibur Onew Hyung ya."

Jonghyun tertawa pelan. Baik sekali Taemin. Terdengar suara geraman pelan. Suara tawa Jonghyun langsung hilang. Ia mendekati tempat tidur, melihat Onew mulai terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Jonghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia mengendus-endus pelan.

"Kau minum?" tanya Jonghyun curiga.

"Tidak, aku tidak minum." elak Onew. Ia benar-benar tak minum. Begitu mengantar Younji pulang, ia langsung melesat ke rumah Jonghyun. Bahkan sebelum ia tidur pun, kepalanya sudah terasa berat. Onew memaksa tubuhnya untuk tegak. Ia baru sadar kalau ia masih mengenakan jaket abu-abunya dan terlelap, kelihatannya ia benar-benar lelah—secara fisik dan mental. Merasa tak nyaman, Onew melepaskan jaketnya dan melempar sembarang.

Jonghyun duduk di kursi yang semula ditempati Taemin. Diputarnya kursi itu hingga ia bisa menyandarkan dagunya diatas sandaran kursi sementara kedua tangannya tergantung malas di sisi tubuh.

"Ada masalah lagi dengan Younji?" terka Jonghyun. Onew diam, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dan hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membenarkan terkaan Jonghyun.

"Coba kutebak, pasti karena pria bermarga Choi itu kan?" terka Jonghyun lagi. Kali ini Onew mengangguk pelan. Jonghyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya yang semula terkulai kini terangkat cukup bertenaga dan memukul sandaran kursi, "Betul bukan kataku? Seharusnya kau tidak melibatkan si Choi itu. Melibatkan dia dalam rumah tangga kalian yang kacau justru akan membuat semuanya semakin runyam. Bagaimana kalau Younji ingin kembali pada Choi dan minta cerai darimu? Bukankah itu gawat? Kau seharusnya berpikir matang sebelum bertindak, bodoh—" Jonghyun yang tak henti-henti mengomel akhirnya diam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Onew yang semakin muram.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk mendoakan hal yang jelek, tapi—"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." wajah Onew tertunduk semakin dalam, "Mungkin saja hal itu akan terjadi. Tak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku dan Younji akan bercerai karena Minho-ssi. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu hal seperti itu mungkin saja terjadi. Aku hanya… aku hanya merasa buruk jika tak memberitahukannya pada Minho-ssi. Bagaimana pun dia adalah ayah kandung dari bayi yang ada di dalam rahim Younji. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Minho-ssi untuk bertanggung jawab—kau sendiri tahu kan betapa hal itu sangat menggangguku karena terus membuatku teringat pada Tuan Kim yang pengecut? Dan jika seandainya Minho memang menolak, aku pun tak akan memaksa."

"Tapi si Choi tidak menolak, ia justru menerimanya dengan senang hati." Jonghyun menatap Onew lekat. _Somehow_, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Onew. Yah, dia bisa. Jonghyun beranjak dari kursi, lalu merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk mendekati Onew. Jonghyun melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Onew, bahu mereka saling bertemu saat Jonghyun merangkulnya dengan erat, "Apakah kau menyesal?"

Onew menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia mengumpulkan semua kepercayaan dirinya dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Jonghyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya, "Aku tak akan menyesal. Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan. Untuk Minho-ssi. Juga untuk Younji."

"Meski itu berarti, kau harus melukai dirimu sendiri?" tanya Jonghyun hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa terluka. Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku sudah benar-benar hancur—saat Miyoung mengkhianatiku, Jonghyun-ah. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam diriku—kurasa."

"Tapi…" Jonghyun menatap ragu. Ia tetap harus berhati-hati dengan semua ucapannya di depan Onew, "Kuperhatikan belakang ini kau sudah mulai kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu sejak menikah dengan Younji. Dan sekarang, setelah Younji hamil…" Jonghyun tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Terlalu kejam menurutnya. Disaat Onew tengah mengambil kembali serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang sudah lama tak dijamah, mengapa serpihan itu harus jatuh lagi? Ini tidak adil.

"Aku tak ingin menyangkal. Aku sendiri masih ragu dengan perasaanku. Aku tak tahu apakah perasaan ini cinta atau bukan, yang pasti sekarang aku telah meyayanginya—lebih dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Younji tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanku." tutur Onew. Ia menyadari kebingungan yang tersirat diwajah Jonghyun namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Onew seperti mendapatkan sebuah pukulan yang telah mengembalikan kesadarannya saat ia tahu Younji bersedia menerima Minho. Memang bukan salah Minho atau pun Younji. Onew sendiri tidak merasa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan. Yang salah adalah perasaannya. Ia seperti terbang hingga ke langit ke tujuh saat Younji bilang bahwa ia hanya butuh Onew. Ia benar-benar memercayainya. Ia benar-benar terbuai oleh kata-kata indah itu tanpa mencoba untuk memikirkan alasan Younji membutuhkan dirinya. Dan saat Onew tahu kalau ternyata Youji memberikan kesempatan pada Minho, ia dihempaskan ke tanah, ia dibuang dari surganya. Barulah ia berpikir, apa yang membuat Younji membutuhkan Onew seorang? Yang jelas bukan karena cinta. Apakah karena Younji merasa terikat dengannya? Karena status pernikahan mereka? Jika memang benar hal itu penyebabnya, maka terkutuklah Onew.

Minho berjalan gontai di pinggir lapangan. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat karena tak cukup tidur semalam apalagi hari ini mata kuliahnya sangat membosankan. Untung saja sekarang dia sudah tak ada kelas lagi. Minho memandangi lapangan yang sedang dipakai oleh team basket puteri kampusnya. Ia memandangi sosok demi sosok dari kejauhan hingga ia menemukan sosok yang ia kenal. Jungmi memunggunginya. Dari gerakan tangannya, Minho berasumsi kalo Jungmi tengah menyeka butiran-butiran keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

_Pasti dia sedang tersenyum sekarang_, batin Minho yang tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memerhatikannya lagi. Dan pandangan mata itu, aku tak mungkin salah menilainya." Key muncul di belakang Minho. Suaranya berhasil membuat Minho terlonjak. Key menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sementara tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan.

"Kau mengejutkanku!" omel Minho. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, tapi Key menarik pundak Minho dan memaksanya untuk duduk bersila di pinggir lapangan. Minho protes, ia memberontak, tapi Key terus menekan pundak Minho hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Bukannya ia tak bisa menandingi kekuatan Key. Oh, bahkan orang yang tak mengenal mereka pun pasti tahu kalau tenaga Key tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Minho.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Terakhir kali kita bertemu kau sudah tidak terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di kampus ini lagi." tanya Minho. Matanya lurus ke depan, masih terus memandangi punggung Jungmi.

"Kampus baruku tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi karena anak haram itu ada di sana. Dan makan malam kemarin benar-benar neraka." cetus Key meluapkan unek-uneknya. Minho terkekeh pelan, mengejek Key yang memutar bola matanya. Ia geram karena Minho selalu saja terkekeh setiap kali ia sedang kesal.

Key menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangan yang dilengkungkan di sisi mulutnya untuk membentuk corong dan berteriak kencang, "JUNGMI-YA HWAITING!" teriak Key, membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Jungmi memutar tubuhnya. Akhirnya Minho bisa menatap wajah Jungmi—wajah yang selama beberapa waktu ini terus mengusiknya dan terus ia hindari. Awalnya Jungmi tersenyum mendengar suara Key, namun saat ia melihat Minho duduk di samping Key dengan ekspresi yang tak Jungmi mengerti, senyumnya menghilang total. Minho membuang muka, ia memandang kosong pada pundak Key.

"Kau dan Jungmi masih tak saling tegur?" tanya Key heran. Ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia dan Minho sedang berbicara dan tanpa mereka sadari Jungmi mendengarkan setiap detil pembicaraan mereka. Minho hanya mengangkat pundaknya, ingin terlihat tak acuh terhadap Jungmi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membodohiku. Aku bisa melihat perasaanmu pada Jungmi dengan sangat jelas." ejek Key. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Minho. Jelas-jelas ia menyukai Jungmi, mengapa justru memungkirinya?

Key melirik Minho dan berdeham lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menyampaikan hal ini padamu. Tapi kau harus tahu. Younji hamil."

Minho diam. Ia tak merespon.

"Kubilang, Younji hamil." Key mengulangi kata-katanya. Ia kesal melihat Minho yang tak bereaksi padahal ia berharap Minho akan meneteskan airmata darah dan akhirnya menyerah tentang semua hal yang berbau Younji lalu benar-benar membuka matanya untuk Jungmi. Tapi mengapa Minho malah tak bereaksi?

"Yaaaa! Apa kau dengar yang kukatakan tadi? Younji hamil! Han Younji!" amuk Key, kali ini Minho benar-benar melebihi batas kesabaran Key yang tipis.

"Aku tahu." balas Minho. Matanya yang besar menatap Key dengan polos, semakin membuat Key kesal setengah mati. Kalau saja Minho ini bukan temannya, pasti sudah ia seret dan ia tenggelamkan di sungai Han.

"Dan setelah tahu hal itu, kau masih tidak bisa melepaskan dia? Kau ini gila!" Key mendesis tertahan, tak ingin Jungmi mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Meski sudah tentu, Jungmi pasti tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari radius yang cukup jauh.

"Anak itu anakku." ujar Minho pelan. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun hingga membuat Key sulit untuk menebak isi hati Minho atau pun kebenaran dari kata-katanya.

"Dan aku tahu semuanya dari Onew-ssi. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk mendampingi Younji." lanjut Minho tanpa diminta. Mulut Key menganga lebar mendengar pengakuan Minho.

"Ternyata bukan kau yang gila, tapi anak haram itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan istrinya dekat-dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya? Terlebih lagi mantan kekasih yang gagal menikah dengan istrinya. Ada yang tidak beres, pasti." gumam Key sembari mengusap-usap dagunya, "Pasti ada yang ganjil dalam pernikahan mereka."

"Jangan bermain detektif-detektifan, Key." Minho memukul kepala Key, tak terlalu kuat tapi cukup untuk membuat Key menatap garang ke arahnya, "Kakak tirimu itu terlihat seperti orang baik-baik."

"Dia bukan kakak tiriku!" Key mulai sewot, "Appa tidak pernah menikah dengan Ibunya. Dan meski pun pernah, aku tetap tak akan mengakui dia sebagai kakak. Ya ampun! Dia itu hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku!" Key berteriak histeris dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai di udara.

Minho terkekeh. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan teringat dia sudah punya janji. Minho berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang berdebu.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau masih mau di sini?" tanya Minho berbasa-basi.

"Pergilah, brengsek. Aku masih mau di sini. Aku mau menjaga Jungmi-_mu _dari serangan serangga busuk." cemooh Key, masih terlihat jelas ia kesal dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya mengenai Onew. Minho kembali terkekeh sebentar, lalu wajahnya berubah serius.

"Key." panggil Minho.

"Apa?" sahut Key ketus.

"Jangan sampai kau membocorkan identitas bayi Younji pada mertuanya—pada siapa pun. Kalau sampai kudengar mertuanya tahu, kau yang akan kuhabisi lebih dulu." Minho memperingati Key. Nada mengancam terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang rendah.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Key menjulurkan lidahnya, bertingkah seperti anak-anak yang ngambek karena tidak mendapatkan mainan yang dia inginkan. Setelah mendengar derap langkah Minho semakin menjauh, Key memutar kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa Minho telah meninggalkan lapangan lalu memerosotkan bahunya.

Key kembali memerhatikan Jungmi yang berlarian di lapangan bersama beberapa teman satu teamnya. Ia kasihan pada Jungmi. Jelas sekali kedua orang itu saling menyukai. Lantas mengapa Minho harus begitu keras kepala? Terkadang Key heran, bagaimana ia dan Minho bisa berteman sekian lama kalau sifat keras kepala yang sama-sama mereka miliki sering membuat persahabatan mereka terancam runtuh. Key tersenyum tipis. Meski mereka sering sekali perang dan saling memaki, tapi begitulah persahabatan mereka yang tiada duanya. Nyaris tak ada orang yang bisa menembus lapisan yang hanya dimilik oleh ia dan Minho saja. Tapi sejak Jungmi muncul, lapisan itu ditembus dengan mudah. Awalnya mereka sering bermain bersama, atau lebih tepatnya, kedua pemain basket andalan kampus mereka—Minho dan Jungmi—akan duel satu lawan satu sementara Key hanya menjadi pemberi semangat saja. Tapi sayang hal itu berlangsung begitu singkat.

Semuanya rusak ketika Minho batal menikah dan mulai menjauhi Jungmi. Padahal Key lebih merestui Minho menjalin hubungan dengan Jungmi daripada dengan Younji. Key tak tahu mengapa. Ia tak membenci Younji—awalnya, ia hanya merasa Jungmi dan Minho lebih serasi, seperti memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Choi Minho." bisik Key lirih pada udara kosong di sekelilingnya. Key berdiri, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan mengepalkannya dengan erat lalu berteriak, "HWANG JUNGMI DAEBAK!"

Hwang Jungmi, gadis berambut sebahu yang dikuncir satu itu memandang langit luas yang berwarna biru cerah dari pinggir sungai Han. Namun disayangkan, suasana hatinya tak seindah sore ini. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas tatapan Minho saat mereka saling beradu pandang, juga saat Minho memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Hal itu sesungguhnya sangat melukai Jungmi. Ia tak mengerti. Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga Minho terlihat membencinya? Bukan salah Jungmi jika pernikahan Minho batal, lantas mengapa setelah kejadian itu berlangsung Minho seolah mencari lubang dan masuk ke dalam untuk bersembunyi setiap kali bertemu Jungmi? Jungmi sungguh tak mengerti.

Bebunyian pelan terdengar saat rumput di sampingnya diinjak. Jungmi memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatapi sepasang kaki berdiri tegak di sana. Kepalanya terangkat naik, menelusuri tubuh orang itu dari bawah ke atas. Kedua alisnya bertautan selama beberapa detik saat ia melihat wajah asing. Orang itu menjatuhkan diri di tempat yang ia injak. Dengan cepat kedua kakinya tertekuk sementara tangannya melingkar erat.

"Kita bertemu lagi." ujar orang itu. Alis Jungmi semakin merapat hingga menjadi satu garis. Orang itu tertawa pelan lalu menunjuk luka lecet di lutut Jungmi yang sudah terlihat lebih baik. Mulut Jungmi membulat begitu ia ingat siapa pria itu, Onew—orang yang menabraknya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." tutur Jungmi datar dan kembali menatap langit, tak terganggu dengan kedatangan Onew.

"Kau sering datang ke sini?" tanya Onew. Saat ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau Jungmi tidak akan menjawabnya, ia mengikuti arah pandangan Jungmi. Warna biru bercampur putih di atas memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuknya. Semalam ia tak pulang ke apartemen mereka—ia dan Younji. Onew masih tak bisa menghadapi Younji. Pagi ini pun, ia masih belum bisa fokus di kelas dan sekarang ia kembali melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Saat ia tak tahu harus bersembunyi di mana, tiba-tiba saja pemandangan sungai Han terlintas dibenaknya. Makanya ia datang kemari. Dan tanpa disengaja pula, ia bertemu kembali dengan Jungmi.

Onew menoleh, ia memerhatikan Jungmi yang menengadahkan kepala dengan mata terpejam, menikmati siraman matahari sore di wajahnya yang bersih. Onew bisa melihat ada kesusahan yang sedang Jungmi alami. Ternyata dunia tidaklah selalu damai.

"Apa?" tanya Jungmi. Ia membuka mata saat menyadari tatapan Onew yang terus terarah padanya. Jungmi menarik karet rambutnya hingga terlepas, lalu merapikan helaian rambut yang mulai berantakan karena tiupan angin.

"Tidak baik jika seorang wanita terlalu sering mengikat rambutnya." tutur Onew, cukup membuat Jungmi terperangah. Mengapa Onew mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?

"Selain membuat rambut cepat rontok, kurasa wanita terlihat sangat cantik saat mereka rambut mereka terurai dan dibiarkan jatuh terjuntai." jelas Onew lagi. Bayangan wajah Younji kembali menghantuinya saat ia membayangkan seorang wanita dengan rambut tergerai. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat rambut Jungmi yang belum terikat jadi semakin berantakan. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Jungmi sebagai Younji. Onew bergerak mendekat, ia menyentuh ujung rambut Jungmi lalu tangannya terangkat naik dan merapikan rambut wanita itu.

Karena kaget, Jungmi tersentak mundur. Tangannya secara otomatis mendorong Onew untuk mundur. Matanya berkedip dengan cepat. Apa yang sedang pria ini lakukan? Benarkah pria ini baru saja menyentuh rambutnya? Astaga, apakah pria ini adalah maniak?

"Ma—maaf." ucap Onew tergagap setelah bayangan wajah Younji menghilang. Ia akhirnya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, sungguh memalukan.

"Kau… apa kau seorang maniak?" tanya Jungmi tanpa berpikir panjang. Onew balas memandang Jungmi. Sorot tak percaya terpancar dari mata sipitnya. Lalu suara tawa Onew meledak, keras sekali hingga Jungmi harus membekap mulut Onew saat orang-orang yang melintas memerhatikan mereka.

"Kau gila! Mengapa kau tertawa sekeras itu?" suara Jungmi tertahan setelah tawa Onew mereda.

"Karena kau lucu." aku Onew. Sudah lama sekali ia tak tertawa seperti ini. Ketika sedang bersama dengan Jungmi, ia merasa begitu bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Wanita asing ini, jauh dari perkiraan Onew, sulit untuk ditebak dan menyenangkan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Jungmi memberengut, membiarkan Onew yang kembali tergelak tanpa henti.

Younji berlari cepat saat pintu apartemen mereka terbuka. Ia memandangi Onew yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang telah tertutup. Onew bertumpu pada satu kaki sementara kaki yang lain sedikit terangkat ketika ia berusaha untuk melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kau pulang…" suara Younji terdengar sangat pelan, ia tak yakin apakah Onew akan menggubrisnya atau tidak. Onew mendongak sebentar, menyadari kehadiran Younji lalu membuka sisa sepatu yang masih ada. Setelah kedua sepatunya lepas, Onew meletakkannya asal-asalan dan mengahmpiri Younji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, semalam aku tertidur di rumah Jonghyun." jelas Onew, tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang tidur di rumah Jonghyun, tapi bukan karena tak disengaja. Younji menunduk, memandangi jari-jari kakinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan yang meluncur dari bibir Younji. Onew menjadi panik. Bagaimana ia tidak panik kalau Younji tiba-tiba saja menangis? Onew memiringkan tubuhnya, bermaksud mengintip wajah Younji yang tertutup helaian rambut hitam pekatnya.

"Wae—waegeure?" tanya Onew bingung. Younji mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua mata Younji yang mampu membuat Onew berdebar-debar saat ditatap kini memerah dan beberapa tetes airmata meluncur turun.

"Maaf, tentang semalam. Aku tak bermaksud marah padamu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu." isak Younji. Tangan kanannya terangkat naik. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih terus meneteskan airmata sambil terisak kencang sementara tangannya yang lain meremas erat piyama yang ia kenakan. Ia benar-benar takut saat semalam Onew menurunkannya di depan gedung apartemen lalu langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Younji menunggui Onew, tapi pria itu tak kunjung pulang. Younji takut jika Onew akan meninggalkannya dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Sesuatu yang terasa janggal untuk Younji rasakan, bukan?

"Tak apa." Onew tersenyum. Ia mendekati Younji dan memeluknya lembut. Younji langsung melingkarkan tangannya dan balas memeluk Onew dengan erat sementara suara isakannya semakin menjadi.

Onew tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Younji, "Kudengar emosi wanita yang sedang hamil memang sulit dikontrol—mood mereka cenderung berubah dengan cepat, seperti orang bipolar. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, tak sepantasnya emosiku ikut terpancing. Aku minta maaf."

Younji mendongak. Suara isakannya tergantikan oleh suara sesunggukan pelan yang ia coba redam, "Benarkah?" tanya Younji, memastikan fakta yang baru ia ketahui tentang emosi wanita hamil. Onew mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Younji. Kedua matanya yang bulat membuat Onew sangat gemas. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya, ia ingin terus mendekap Younji seperti boneka beruang yang ia miliki ketika ia berusia 6 tahun. Sayangnya ia bukan seorang anak berusia 6 tahun lagi, ia sudah beranjak dewasa. Onew melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya mendarat di pundak Younji. Onew sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya agar tinggi mereka sejajar.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan merawatmu dengan baik, dan aku akan benar-benar berusaha untuk memenuhi janji itu. Kupastikan kejadian seperti semalam tak akan terulang lagi." Onew mengucapkan janjinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Younji harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum yang nyaris tak bisa ia kendalikan setelah mendengar kata-kata Onew. Ia merasa begitu senang atas janji yang Onew ucapkan.

KRUUUUUK!

Terdengar suara perut Onew yang sepertinya telah meronta agar diberi sedikit asupan makanan yang layak. Onew menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa kaku. Younji ikut tertawa. Sepertinya benar kata Onew tadi, kalau mood wanita hamil itu bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat. Buktinya tak sampai lima menit yang lalu Younji menangis, sekarang ia sudah tertawa senang.

"Kau belum makan malam? Akan kupanaskan makanannya untukmu." tawar Younji sambil beranjak ke dapur diikuti oleh Onew. Ia duduk di meja makan sambil memandangi Younji yang sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam _microwave_. Memandangi punggung Younji ketika mengerjakan urusan dapur menjadi saat-saat kesukaan Onew yang akan selalu ia jaga dengan baik—selagi ia masih bisa melakukannya.

Onew telah cukup banyak berpikir seharian ini. Ia ingin mengesampingkan tentang semua _perasaan_ yang ada saat ini. Ia tak mau memikirkan apakah ia mencintai Younji atau tidak. Ia tak mau memikirkan apakah Younji masih mencintai Minho atau tidak. Ia juga tak mau memikirkan rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan setiap kali ia melihat Minho dan Younji bersama. Untuk saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah Younji dan bayinya.

Setelah sekian lama Onew memutus semua hubungan dengan _harapan_, sekarang ia kembali mencoba untuk berharap. Harapannya hanyalah agar Younji bahagia dan bayinya mampu hadir di dunia yang mereka huni. Hanya itu, sebuah harapan paling sederhana yang ingin ia coba gantungkan sekali lagi.

**TO BE CONTINUE . . .**

**An: Fiuh, akhirnya part ini selesai juga. To be honest, waktu ngerjain ini sempat kena _writer block _gara-gara ada kasus yang itu-itu #nunjuk-nunjuk gak tau ke mana..**

**Dan sedikit informasi, MBA ini aku perkirakan akan tamat di part 9, paling molor part 10..**

**Kekeke, jadi jangan sampe bosan bacanya yah ^o^**


	2. Chapter 7

**Author :** Yuyu  
><strong>Main Cast :<strong>

Lee Jinki (Onew)

Han Younji

**Support Cast :**

Choi Minho

Key

Son Shinyoung (Oc)

Kim Jonghyun

Kim Hyunji (Oc)

**Minor Cast:**

Lee Taemin

Hwang Jungmi (Oc)

Son Miyoung (Oc)

**Length :** Sequel  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance, Sad, Friendship  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG – 15  
><strong>Published at :<strong>

_Piece of My Imagination (wp)_

_Piece of My Imagination (fp) / teaser_

_SF3SI_

MARRIED BY ACCIDENT

Jika bagi sebagian orang akhir pekan adalah saatnya untuk bermalas-malasan, tidak begitu bagi Nyonya Lee. Baginya akhir pekan adalah hari keluarga. Makanya dia mengajak Onew dan Younji untuk datang ke rumahnya. Alih-alih meminta bantuan ini itu pada Younji, Nyonya Lee justru melarangnya melakukan apa pun dan menyuruhnya untuk bersantai di kamar Onew.

"Aku merasa seperti menantu yang tidak berbakti," ujar Younji sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Onew asal tanpa menatap Younji sedetik saja. Ia berbaring dengan santai di atas tempat tidur yang sudah lama tak ia tempati sementara Younji hanya duduk di bibir tempat tidur dengan gelisah.

"Tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu. Mengapa justru _Eommeoni_ yang melayaniku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang melayaninya?"

Onew mengangkat pundak dengan cuek, menutup lembar majalah yang tak menarik dan akhirnya beralih menatap seseorang yang mampu membuat ia merasa begitu bersemangat. "_Eomma_ sendiri yang bilang kalau dia ingin kau beristirahat diakhir pekan ini."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah," potong Onew dengan cepat sebelum Younji bisa membantah kata-katanya lagi. Seulas senyum hangat terukir diwajah Onew. "Daripada kau mengeluh terus, lebih baik kau bersantai seperti yang _Eomma_ bilang."

Younji hanya memberengutkan wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban Onew. Sama sekali tak membantu, menurutnya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Onew. Terlihat rapi, mungkin karena Nyonya Lee rajin membersihkan kamar yang tak lagi terpakai ini. Mungkin Onew benar. Daripada ia mengeluh terus, lebih baik ia melihat-lihat setiap detil yang ada di kamar ini.

Deretan pigura foto sederhana yang terletak di meja belajar menarik perhatian Younji. Ia menjejakkan kaki di lantai dan mulai melangkah perlahan menghampiri objek yang menarik perhatiannya tadi.

Pandangan Onew mengikuti setiap pergerakan Younji. Memerhatikan wanita itu secara diam-diam telah menjadi kegiatan paling menyenangkan yang ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan, ia justru ingin terus-terusan memerhatikan Younji—jika hal itu memungkinkan.

"Ini fotomu?" tanya Younji. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat sebuah pigura.

"Hmm…" gumam Onew sebagai jawaban. "Sepertinya foto itu diambil _Eomma_ saat umurku 6 tahun. Apakah aku terlihat menggemaskan?"

Younji mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Senyumnya merekah. Benar kata Onew, pria kecil itu benar-benar menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang bulat. Younji memerhatikan wajah Onew yang sekarang lalu membandingkannya dengan yang ada difoto. Berbeda, terlalu banyak. Karena Onew yang sekarang terlihat tampan dibanding menggemaskan.

Younji meletakkan pigura itu, lalu beralih ke pigura lain. Sepertinya Nyonya Lee benar-benar menyayangi Onew. Banyak sekali foto-foto ketika ia masih kecil. Dan Younji berani bertaruh bahwa semenjak remaja Onew pasti menolak untuk difoto. Bukankah anak laki-laki memang begitu ketika beranjak dewasa?

Melihat senyuman Younji benar-benar membuat detak jantung Onew terpacu. Tanpa dikehendakinya, ia ikut tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama tatkala ia mengingat sebuah foto yang belum ia buang. Pigura itu hanya ia baringkan di meja, membiarkan bagian belakang pigura menghadap ke langit-langit.

Nyaris melompat turun, Onew buru-buru menghampiri Younji. Ia berdiri di belakang Younji dalam hitungan detik dan menahan pigura itu di waktu yang bersamaan ketika Younji mulai mengangkatnya.

"Huh?" gumam Younji kebingungan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan agak tersentak saat melihat wajah Onew yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Jangan…" ujar Onew setengah berbisik tanpa sekali pun melepaskan pandangannya dari Younji. "Jangan lihat foto yang ini…"

"_Wae_? Apakah ini foto bugilmu waktu berusia satu bulan?" Younji terkekeh, masih tak mengerti betapa seriusnya situasi saat ini bagi Onew.

Saat menyadari kelengahan Younji, Onew segera menarik pigura itu dan melempar sembarangan ke belakang. Bunyi debam kecil terdengar, memberitahukan Onew bahwa pigura itu mendarat di tempat yang empuk—tempat tidurnya.

"Hei!" protes Younji sambil memberengut. "Aku kan—"

Lagi-lagi Younji terkesiap saat melihat wajah Onew yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Benarkah wajah Onew semakin mendekat? Atau memang sejak tadi tak ada begitu banyak jarak diantara mereka?

Kedua tangan Onew yang semula mencengkram pinggiran meja belajar perlahan bergerak, terkunci erat diperut Younji. Ia pasti gila, itulah kalimat yang terus terngiang di benaknya. Yah, pasti begitu. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melumat bibir Younji? Tanpa sebab? Ataukah memang sejak awal hal itulah yang ingin ia lakukan setiap kali tatapannya dan Younji terkunci?

Onew memejamkan matanya saat jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa milimeter. Ia bersiap untuk mendapatkan penolakan dari wanita dalam dekapannya. Namun saat bibirnya menyapu pelan bibir Younji, ia tak mendapatkan reaksi apa pun. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada juga balasan.

Dengan lembut, Onew memutar tubuh Younji tanpa sekali pun melepaskan kontak yang ada pada mereka. Begitu Younji telah sepenuhnya menghadap ke arahnya, Onew membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia hampir saja berteriak senang saat melihat Younji memejamkan mata.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi salah satu kenangan yang tak akan pernah Onew lupakan. Ini adalah waktu di mana ia merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar sempurna, tanpa celah, tanpa luka, dan tanpa keputusasaan.

Baru saja Onew akan memperdalam ciumannya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terdengar suara berdeham jahil yang mengharuskan ia melepaskan Younji dari dekapannya dengan terburu-buru dan canggung.

"_Eo_—_eommeoni_!" seru Younji tertahan dengan wajah merah padam begitu melihat sosok Nyonya Lee diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat manis di depan dada.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian," ujar Nyonya Lee tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran, kurasa aku butuh bantuan Younji di dapur."

Onew hanya melirik Younji dari ekor matanya, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya melihat semburat merah yang menyebar dengan cepat membentuk rona merah muda. Younji berjalan cepat melewati Nyonya Lee untuk berjalan turun ke dapur sambil tertunduk malu.

Nyonya Lee memastikan Younji telah berada cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengarannya lalu menoleh pada Onew dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu. Istrimu itu kan sedang hamil," ujar Nyonya Lee ditambahkan dengan suara berdecak diakhir kalimat sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pergi menyusul Younji.

Onew hanya bisa menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan manahan senyum mendengar komentar Nyonya Lee. Ia memang tak berniat membantah kata-kata Nyonya Lee karena apa yang beliau katakan memang benar. Ia harus bisa mengontrol diri. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika saja Nyonya Lee tidak menerobos masuk?

Teringat pada pigura yang ia campakkan tadi, Onew berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil pigura itu, lalu mengeluarkan secarik foto dari dalamnya. Di dalam kertas itu, ada dirinya yang tersenyum bodoh bersama seorang wanita, Miyoung.

Awalnya terasa sulit bagi Onew untuk melenyapkan foto itu. Tapi juga terasa sesak jika ia harus terus menatap kenangan yang memilukan hati. Makanya ia biarkan foto itu tertelungkup di atas meja belajar.

Dan Younji tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Onew saat memikirkan bahwa Younji akan melihat foto itu dan bertanya-tanya padanya. Terlepas dari apakah Younji memiliki sedikit ruang dihatinya untuk Onew atau tidak, pria itu tetap tidak ingin Younji mengetahui apa pun tentang Miyoung.

Miyoung sekarang benar-benar menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya—berkat Younji. Dan ia ingin mengubur rapat-rapat segala hal yang bisa mengingatkannya pada hal tersebut. Bukan karena ia merasa sakit. Tapi karena ia merasa tak pantas untuk dikenang.

Foto itu kini tersobek hingga beberapa bagian lalu terhempas begitu saja di dasar tempat sampah di samping meja belajar Onew. Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu dan selamat datang pada masa depannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Onew begitu ia membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat Younji berdiri di depannya. Ia agak melongokkan kepala untuk mencari sosok pria yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini terus setia mendampingi istrinya.

"Di mana Minho-_ssi_?" Onew kembali bertanya seraya menggeser tubuh agar Younji bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Dia langsung pulang begitu mengantarku," jawab Younji cepat. Ia terus memerhatikan Onew yang sibuk memakai sepatu. Jelas sekali terlihat dari penampilannya, Onew akan keluar. Tapi, ke mana? Ingin sekali Younji mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan jika saja keraguan tak menggerogotinya. Hasilnya, Younji hanya mematung di tempat tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak perlu menungguku, aku tidak tahu akan pulang jam berapa," ujar Onew sebelum ia melangkah keluar begitu saja dari apartemen.

Tak sekali pun ia menoleh ke belakang sebelum bahkan sesudah pintu tertutup. Ia takut jika ia menoleh sedetik saja, keinginannya untuk terus berada di sisi Younji—terutama hari ini—akan mengalahkan segalanya.

Onew mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Lagi-lagi ia mengendara tanpa tujuan. Ke mana saja, ia ingin ke mana saja asal tidak bersama Younji. Lucu, bukan? Padahal hatinya tak henti meronta agar ia melakukan hal sebaliknya.

Laju mobil Onew memelan. Ia menoleh ke samping dan tertawa pelan. Sungai Han sepertinya sudah menjadi tempatnya melipur lara. Ia mematikan mesin namun tak beranjak turun. Sebagai gantinya Onew hanya memejamkan mata dan bersandar.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Ulang tahun Younji. Oh, betapa inginnya dia menghabiskan sisa hari ini bersama Younji. Itu adalah keegoisan yang tak akan pernah ia tunjukkan kecuali pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menyita seluruh waktu Younji hanya untukku. Bagaimana jika Younji ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Minho? Bukankah Onew hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja? Dan bagaimana jika Younji ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Onew? Mungkinkah itu?

Masih dengan mata terpejam, tangan Onew bergerak naik menyentuh permukaan bibir miliknya. Sekilas cuplikan bermain di benaknya. Namun ia segera membuka matanya, membiarkan cuplikan itu terpotong oleh kesadaran yang masuk lewat penglihatannya.

Bukannya ia tak ingin mengenang hal tersebut, hanya saja semakin ia mengingatnya, semakin menjadi perasaannya. Sudah cukup, perasaannya sudah sangat kacau dan ia tak butuh hal lain untuk menambah kekacauan itu.

Onew mengedarkan pandang melalui kaca jendela mobil yang memberikan jarak pandang terbatas. Ia mencari seseorang yang telah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di tempat yang sama tanpa membuat janji lebih dulu, berharap kali ini pun mereka bisa bertemu. Onew membutuhkan seorang teman—bukan untuk berkeluh kesah—sekadar untuk meringankan perasaannya. Dan ia tahu dengan jelas, menemui Jonghyun bukanlah pilihan bijak mengingat apa yang masih dialaminya sampai detik ini.

Seulas senyum—diwarnai keletihan—tercipta di wajah Onew saat orang yang ia cari muncul dalam penglihatannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Onew melepaskan _seat-belt_, membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah lebar untuk mengejar Jungmi yang sedang berjalan menikmati siraman matahari senja.

"Hei," sapa Onew sembari menepuk pundaknya.

Jungmi menoleh kaget, tak menyangka akan bertemu Onew kembali. Jari telunjuknya terulur, mengarah pada Onew dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian tawa lepas wanita berkuncir kuda itu terdengar.

"Kita bertemu lagi," ujarnya setelah berhenti tertawa. "Atau harus kubilang, kau ini benar-benar seorang penguntit?" Jungmin menaikkan satu alisnya seraya bertanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perlahan.

Onew mengikuti langkah Jungmi dan terkekeh pelan begitu pertanyaan Jungmi telah ia cerna dengan sempurna. Onew memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, membiarkan pertanyaan Jungmi menguap begitu saja.

"Kau tidak menjawab, berarti kau benar-benar menguntitku," gurau Jungmi.

Onew memutar kepalanya, menghadap ke Jungmi dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku menguntitmu, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa pulang ke rumah hari ini."

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar, hanya suara derap langkah masing-masing dan pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka seiring langkah yang mereka ambil. Ketenangan semacam ini seolah menjadi ciri khas ketika mereka bersama-sama. Bahkan suara gemerisik rerumputan yang saling bergesekan beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berjalan pun tak mampu mengusik keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

Ini bukan bagaimana Younji ingin menghabiskan harinya, hanya menyendiri di dalam apartemen yang kosong. Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau. Sebenarnya, Younji bukan ingin mengadakan pesta mewah, atau juga diberi ucapan selamat. Yang ia inginkan sangatlah sederhana. Ia hanya ingin melewatinya bersama Onew.

Di mana suaminya itu sekarang? Lidah Younji kelu ketika Onew mengatakan akan pergi dan tak tahu kapan kembali. Ingin sekali Younji menahannya. Sayang, ia tak melakukan hal itu dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah meratapinya.

Padahal ia telah menolak ajakan makan malam dari Minho. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama pria yang sempat mengisi relung hatinya. Aneh bukan?

Sejak kapan Younji menjadi seperti ini? Sejak ciuman akhir pekan kemarin? Sejak ia melihat kedekatan Onew dan Shinyoung? Sejak insiden yang merubah hidupnya dimulai? Atau bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat pria ini?

Younji menghela nafas panjang. Sia-sia. Waktunya terbuang percuma. Daripada meratapi, lebih baik dinikmati saja. Toh ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memaksa Onew sekadar ada di sisinya.

Hari ini tak boleh berakhir seperti ini–terkurung bosan di dalam apartemen. Dikenakannya mantel hangat untuk menyelimuti tubuh. Ia ingin mencari angin segar untuk menyejukkan pikiran dan hatinya yang mulai tak selaras kini.

Kaki Younji melangkah dan terus melangkah. Ia membiarkan nalurinya bergerak bebas menuntun dirinya. Tangan Younji bergerak pelan, membenarkan letak rambut yang awalnya membingkai wajahnya sebelum terpaan angin mengacaukan susunan helai rambut wanita itu.

Langkah kaki Younji melambat hingga pada akhirnya justru terhenti. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap hamparan cairan bening yang diterpa cahaya matahari bak kristal yang berkilau terang. Sekali lagi angin nakal menggoda helaian rambut Younji yang dibiarkan tergerai. Hal itu tak mengganggu bagi Younji, justru sebaliknya.

Seulas senyum tercipta bersamaan saat sang pemilik memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan terpaan demi terpaan angin. Ia merasa begitu bebas, seolah terbang. Inilah yang ia butuhkan, kebebasan dari neraka yang pernah ia huni selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sekarang ia tak lagi mendekam dalam tempat yang membara itu. Ia harusnya bahagia. Salah, ia memang bahagia. Namun ada sedikit celah dalam kebahagiaan itu. Ia membutuhkan seseorang–yang awalnya ia pikir adalah Minho.

Younji membuka matanya dengan spontan saat sebuah wajah menghiasi benaknya. Sebuah cuplikan singkat langsung membuat wajahnya merona merah. Kali kedua mereka berciuman. Rasanya tak berbeda, manis dan indah untuk dikenang. Sembari tersenyum kecil, wanita itu menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke bibir dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

Disayangkan, langkah singkat Younji terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok yang tadi muncul dalam benaknya kini menjadi nyata. Dan sebagai tambahan, sosok itu tengah tertawa kepada seorang wanita yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Apa pun yang mereka bicarakan, Younji berani bertaruh pastilah sesuatu yang sangat menarik hingga membuat Onew nyaris terpingkal-pingkal dan tak menyadari keberadaan Younji yang memang tak bisa dibilang terlalu jauh.

"Sungguh? Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanya Onew sambil menyeka sudut mata yang berair. Ia akhirnya menatap lurus ke depan, mendapati seorang wanita menatap lurus padanya. Tawa di wajah Onew memudar menjadi senyum lalu menghilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan garis lurus yang diciptakan kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Younji?" panggil Onew untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Jelas ia curiga pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Wanita yang berulang tahun itu kenapa justru berjalan seorang diri, bukannya melewati makan malam romantis dan sejumlah kejutan yang bisa saja telah disiapkan oleh Minho jauh-jauh hari. Tak ada bukti bahwa Minho adalah tipe pria romantis, tapi setidaknya dalam gambaran Onew, seperti itulah karakter Minho ketika berada di sisi Younji.

Anggukan kepala ditunjukkan oleh Younji saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar, seolah ikut bingung dengan reaksi macam apa yang harus ia tunjukan. Kaget? Sudah pasti. Marah? Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya marah. Mungkin cemburu, tapi bukan marah. Nah, jadi harus bersikap seperti apa Younji sekarang? Memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya saat menyaksikan suaminya bersama wanita lain? Bagaimana kalau hal itu justru membuat Onew merasa sebal padanya? Ugh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian…?" –tanpa Minho?

Oh betapa inginnya Onew melanjutkan bait kalimatnya, kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan tanggapan Younji setelahnya.

Menyadari sorot kebingungan dari kedua wanita yang ia kenal, Onew mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan mereka. Onew melangkah maju mendekati Younji sambil memberi isyarat pada Jungmi untuk mengikutinya. Suara lalu-lalang pejalan kaki yang juga ikut menikmati semilir angin di sore hari bagaikan musik yang menjadi latar belakang.

"Younji-_ya_, ini Jungmi, temanku," ujar Onew memulai perkenalan. Ia beralih menatap Jungmi, sekilas terlihat ragu–dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Younji.

"Dan Jungmi, ini Younji—" Seolah ada gumpalan besar yang mengganjal di kerongkongan Onew kala ia harus menyebutkan status Younji. Bukan karena pria itu berniat menyembunyikannya. Namun Jungmi adalah teman yang sangat baik baginya, seseorang yang mampu membuat ia merasa nyaman dimana selama ini ia tak pernah bisa mendapatkannya kecuali dari segelintir orang yang telah ia kenal cukup lama. Namun apa daya, iya juga tak bisa dan tak ingin berbohong. "—istriku."

Ada aliran keterkejutan yang menggoncang kesadaran Jungmi. Ia tak pernah menduga jika pria yang tadi mendengarkan ceritanya telah memiliki keluarga. Belajar dari pengalaman masa lalu, Jungmi tak ingin berurusan dengan pria yang berdekatan dengan kata '_menikah_'. Dan jika ia tahu Onew telah berstatus '_Suami_', ia pasti akan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

Dan masih ada alasan kedua mengapa rasa kaget melanda Jungmi. Karena wanita yang baru saja Onew perkenalkan padanya, yah, karena Younji. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika hari semacam ini akan datang. Hari di mana ia bertatapan langsung dengan wanita yang batal menikah dengan pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

Di sisi lain, Younji mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin. Ia bahkan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai sopan santun meski dari ekor matanya ia tidak bisa berhenti melirik Onew untuk melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang Onew tatap saat ini, seolah ada kompetisi yang sedang berlangsung dan pemenangnya ditentukan berdasarkan tatapan Onew. Konyol.

"Ah…" Jungmi kehilangan kata-kata selama sesaat. Berbagai macam perasaannya berkecamuk. Langit yang semakin gelap justru menambah kerisauannya sementara desiran angin menerbangkan semua kosakata yang ia ketahui. "Senang bertemu denganmu Younji-_ssi_, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kedua alis Onew saling bertautan. Tidak biasanya Jungmi berkata cepat-cepat, bahkan ia terlihat panik. Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi? Sebagai orang yang sejak tadi menemaninya, juga orang yang telah meringankan sedikit kegundahan hatinya, Onew merasa ia wajib membalas perlakuan Jungmi dengan setimpal. Kakinya melangkah secara otomatis setelah Jungmi berjalan melewatinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu sendirian di saat suasana hatinya—terlihat jelas—sangat tidak menentu.

Cahaya bulan mulai tampak, menyinari sosok Onew di sampingnya. Tapi bukan ia yang disinari oleh tatapan Onew, melainkan Jungmi. Onew tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia tak pernah membuat Younji merasa terabaikan seperti sekarang. Ia melihat pergerakan Onew yang hendak mengikuti kepergian Jungmi. Lalu akal sehat Younji berteriak, memintanya untuk menahan laju tersebut.

Ujung lengan jaket Onew tertarik. Si pemilik jaket menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pelakunya, dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau yang melakukannya adalah Younji. Seperti tersihir saat Onew balas menatap tepat dikedua manik mata Younji, wanita itu mematung kehilangan kata-kata yang tepat.

'_Kajima_'

Kalimat itu telah berada di ujung lidah Younji, namun urung diucapkan karena ketidakyakinan yang ia rasakan. Sebagai hasilnya, wanita mungil itu hanya bisa menatap Onew dalam keheningan sementara matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya tanpa pemberitahuan.

Setelah menunggu dan menunggu apa gerangan yang mungkin akan Younji ucapkan, kekecewaan menampar harapannya sempat ia lambungkan. Tidak, Younji tidak merasakan apa pun saat melihat dirinya bersama wanita lain. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah mengapa Younji menarik tangannya sekarang? Dan tidak mengatakan apa pun?

Dengan perasaan enggan, Onew melepaskan pegangan Younji lalu mengusahakan sebuah senyum manis tertera di wajahnya. Ia meletakkan kembali tangan Younji pada posisi semula—di samping tubuh gadis itu—sembari menumpukan kedua tangannya di pundak Younji.

"Pulanglah dulu, aku juga akan segera pulang. Tapi sebelum itu—" Onew sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya saat ia menoleh ke arah sosok Jungmi menghilang tadi sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Younji dan lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum. "—aku harus memastikan Jungmi baik-baik saja, dia terlihat agak aneh."

Onew tak lantas memutar tumitnya dan beranjak. Ia menunggu balasan Younji. Ada sedikit harapan yang timbul, berharap Younji akan mencegahnya–meski Onew tetap akan mencari Jungmi karena merasa khawatir pada keadaan teman-tanpa-janji-nya. Tapi setidaknya, jika Younji mencegah Onew untuk pergi, akan ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang merasuki Onew karena tahu dirinya diperhatikan.

Alih-alih mengabulkan harapan tak terucap Onew, Younji justru mengangguk mengiyakan. Khas dirinya, batin Onew sebelum beranjak pergi.

Younji terus menatap sosok Onew yang perlahan semakin menjauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat. Ratusan pertanyaan berkelabat di benaknya meski telah ia usir jutaan kali. Siapa wanita itu? Mengapa wanita itu terlihat tak asing di mata Younji? Dan mengapa pula Onew harus mengkhawatirkannya?

Setelah menunggu—Onew tiba-tiba kembali—selama beberapa menit, Younji memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan solonya yang sempat terganggu. Ia belum ingin kembali ke apartemen. Percuma saja kembali sekarang, toh Onew setidaknya butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum ia bisa kembali. Maka dari itu, Younji memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dan mengosongkan pikirannya dari pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri. Bayangan Onew dan Jungmi mengusik ketenangan yang memang sudah sejak lama terganggu. Ada semacam perasaan yang ia coba tepis melalui logikanya. Bukankah seharusnya perasaan semacam ini tidak dirasakan pada seorang _teman baik?_

Namun semakin besar usahanya untuk menepis apa yang menurutnya ia rasakan saat ini, maka sebesar itu pulalah ia menyadari perasaan itu nyata. Ia… cemburu? Ia sendiri tak terlalu yakin. Bukankah cemburu hanya dimiliki orang yang jatuh cinta? Ataukah Younji hanya sekadar berubah menjadi orang egois yang menginginkan seluruh perhatian Onew tercurah padanya karena unsur kebiasaan?

Hari ini, sepertinya kaki Younji memiliki kendali yang besar. Buktinya, sekali lagi kaki itu menuntunnya ke tempat yang tak ia sangka, ke sebuah rumah. Bukan rumah yang mengingatkannya pada kesakitan, tapi justru membuat ia teringat pada pelukan hangat Ibunya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Ia tiba-tiba saja merindukan pelukan itu. Ia membutuhkan pelukan itu untuk menguatkannya. Ya, ia merasa lemah sekarang. Lemah karena ketidaktahuannya terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, anak tidak tahu diri?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat rambut-rambut halus di sekitar tengkuk Younji berdiri tegak.

"Jungmi-_ya_," panggil Onew setelah ia berhasil mengejar sosok Jungmi.

Wanita yang ia panggil bertindak seolah-olah ia tak mendengar apa pun dan terus melangkah. Ada setitik rasa marah dalam diri Jungmi saat ini. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar karena emosinya berkecamuk. Dan jika ia menanggapi kata-kata Onew detik ini juga, ia pasti akan meledak.

"Jungmi-_ya_," panggil Onew sekali lagi seraya berlari kecil dan berhasil menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

_That's it!_ Jungmi berhenti melangkah dengan tiba-tiba, lalu memutar tubuh ke samping. Emosi terlihat jelas dari nyala api yang tersorot dari tatapannya yang tajam.

"Apakah ini lucu?" tanya Jungmi setengah berteriak. "Apakah membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh adalah hal yang lucu?"

Onew mengernyit, tak menyangka akan kemarahan Jungmi yang meluap. Onew menyuarakan permintaan maaf, namun diabaikan oleh Jungmi yang langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya salahku?" Suara tawa sinis terdengar. "Mengapa orang-orang yang kukenal harus berputar di sekitar kehidupannya—Younji? Dan mengapa aku selalu merasa diriku berada diposisi yang tidak menguntungkan?" desis Jungmi tertahan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kerutan di kening Onew semakin bertambah saat ucapan demi ucapan Jungmi tak mampu ia mengerti.

Jungmi menundukkan kepala seraya mengusap tengkuk dengan kasar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan ini semua kepada Onew. Akan terlalu panjang, mungkin bisa menjadi berjilid-jilid buku jika Jungmi bersikeras menceritakannya secara detil. Jadi ia memilih diam. Melampiaskan amarahnya pada Onew—meski ia tahu kejadian ini bukanlah kesalahan pria itu—sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jelaskan padaku," tuntut Onew tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Hwang Jungmi?"

Ada penekanan yang kentara saat Onew menyebutkan nama lengkap wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang belum pernah Jungmi rasakan sebelumnya di mana setiap penekanan itu membuat ia tak mampu melawan.

Meski terlihat ragu, Jungmi memutuskan untuk menceritakan sesingkat mungkin bagaimana ia dan Minho bisa berkenalan, lalu mereka berdua menjadi dekat dan tiba-tiba, _BOOM_! Seperti sebuah ledakan yang tak sempat diantisipasi, persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi sebilah anak panah yang justru bergerak tajam, dingin dan melukai.

"—dan tidak kusangka kalau kau adalah suami Younji," tutur Jungmi mengakhiri dongeng pahitnya.

Onew tak lantas merespon begitu Jungmi menutup buku ceritanya. Pria itu terhanyut dalam pikirannya, mencoba mengaitkan kabel-kabel yang belum terpasang tepat di tempat seharusnya. Dan sepertinya, Onew mulai mendapatkan titik terang ke mana seharusnya kabel-kabel tersebut dipasangkan, meski ia tak terlalu yakin.

Dengan menggelengkan kepala, Onew memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan sementara waktu apa yang menjadi masalah pribadinya dan mencoba fokus pada Jungmi, pada apa yang nyata di hadapannya kini.

Jungmi mendongak dengan kedua mata memerah saat pundaknya diberikan tekanan ringan. Kedua tangan Onew mendarat di sana, memberikan semacam bentuk penghiburan yang dirasa tak terlalu berlebihan atau pun memaksa.

"Maaf." Onew memulai. "Kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal tentang masalahmu ini, aku pasti akan mencegah semuanya menjadi seperti sekarang."

Ada kekosongan dalam tatapan Jungmi sebelum tergantikan oleh amarah lalu berubah menjadi kebingungan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Mencegah, kata Onew? Siapa dia? Untuk apa dia mencegah apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya?

Ya, benar. Hidupnya. Ini adalah hidup seorang Hwang Jungmi di mana lingkaran nasib akan terus menggelutinya. Lantas mengapa ia mencoba mencari kambing hitam atas nasib sial yang ia alami?

Kesadaran perlahan mengetuk pintu hati Jungmi. Tidak ada orang yang patut dipersalahkan atas apa yang menimpa dirinya mau pun orang lain. Hidup itu memang tidak adil bukan? Dan ketidakadilan tersebut bisa menghancurkan atau menguatkan, tergantung bagaimana cara kita melihat dan menyikapinya.

Dan jelas, Jungmi tidak ingin hal-hal seperti itu justru menginjak-injak dirinya. Ia adalah wanita yang tegar dan kuat. Begitulah berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ketika masalah menimpanya. Kali ini pun, ia tidak ingin dihancurkan begitu saja.

Jungmi tertawa pelan. Suaranya terdengar kering dan lemah.

"Kau membuatku terlihat buruk, Onew," mulai Jungmi. Tumitnya berputar 90 derajat. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya tersenyum kecil. "Kau membuatku seolah-olah sedang menyalahkanmu."

"Aku—"

"Maaf," potong Jungmi bahkan sebelum Onew sempat memberikan pembenaran atas niatnya. Jungmi menoleh pada Onew, membuka matanya dan kali ini kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat lebih naik. "Bukankah ketika sedang kalut, manusia cenderung mencari pelampiasan? Dan karena hanya ada kau di sini, maka jadilah kau tempat pelampiasanku. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Younji-_ssi_ pun begitu. Ini hanyalah permainan takdir, bukan begitu?"

Onew mengangguk setuju. Ada sesuatu dalam diri wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini yang berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lainnya, bahkan Younji sekali pun. Tapi, mungkin itulah mengapa dikatakan setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing.

Kesunyian yang diam-diam kembali menyelinap diantara mereka terpecahkan oleh dering ponsel Onew. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, menatap nama yang tertera pada layar. Ia agak kaget karena mendapati Nyonya Lee menghubunginya.

_Tidak biasa_, batin Onew.

Pria itu menoleh pada Jungmi, menatapnya dengan cepat sebelum mengangkat telpon seolah ingin memberitahukan wanita itu bahwa ia harus mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Eunri-_ssi,_ _waeyo_?" tanya Onew tanpa basa-basi.

Tak ada sebersit pun firasat atau rasa curiga ketika ia menyambut panggilan Nyonya Lee. Namun wajahnya berubah pucat setelah Nyonya Lee menyampaikan informasi beserta isakan yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat suaranya tak terlalu terdengar jelas dari seberang saluran. Tapi semuanya sangat jelas, Onew mendengarnya lebih dari jelas untuk mengetahui secara singkat apa yang terjadi.

Onew memutuskan saluran telepon, menjadi linglung sesaat dan tak menyadari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungmi tentang keadaan pria itu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah aneh.

"Aku harus pergi…" gumam Onew padahal kakinya masih terpaku di tempat karena terlalu lemas.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ulang Onew setelah ia mulai menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan melangkah pergi sesuai ucapannya.

Onew berlari sangat kencang, nyaris saja ia melewatkan kamar inap Younji. Mendengarkan berita yang disampaikan oleh Nyonye Lee lewat telepon dengan suara isakan yang kentara benar-benar memberikan pukulan yang cukup besar bagi Onew hingga ia nyaris tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Onew berjalan mundur beberapa langkah saat dirasanya ia melihat nomor kamar yang disebut Nyonya Lee tadi. Dan memang benar, ia hampir saja melewatkan kamar itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jelas saja, ia berlarian di tangga darurat secepat yang ia mampu.

Suasana kamar itu sangat hening, terdengar jelas ketika Onew berdiri di depan pintu untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam—entah apa yang sedang ia persiapkan. Lalu dengan mantap dibukanya pintu kamar. Nyonya Lee yang berdiri di samping ranjang Younji langsung menoleh. Ia mendapati sedikit kelegaan saat melihat anaknya datang.

"Bagaimana…."

Bahkan kalimat sederhana semacam itu tak mampu Onew selesaikan kala raut wajah Nyonya Lee menjawab pertanyaannya dalam keheningan. Saat itulah Onew tersadar bahwa ia terlambat. Pria macam apa dia? Seorang pria yang telah berjanji akan melindungi Younji, tapi sesosok nyawa kecil saja tak mampu ia berikan perlindungan.

Younji setengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tatapannya kosong, sama sekali tak mencerminkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Onew gelisah.

Apa yang sedang Younji pikirkan? Apa yang Younji rasakan? Ingin sekali Onew mengetahui semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Namun ia tahu, ia tak bisa menanyakan hal semacam itu pada istrinya, tidak di saat ia yakin Younji pasti merasa begitu hancur.

Onew berjalan mendekat dengan sangat perlahan nyaris tanpa menimbulkan bebunyian saat sol sepatunya menyentuh keramik kamar inap. Nyonya Lee hanya mampu menatap Onew, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Younji untuk menghapus setetes airmata yang lagi-lagi melesat turun.

Tidak ada airmata. Tidak ada teriakan histeris. Younji hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong sejak ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan mentah-mentah padahal Nyonya tak bisa menghentikan derai airmatanya.

Ia telah kehilangan sebuah nyawa yang sudah ia cintai bahkan sebelum ia sungguh-sungguh bisa merasakan kehadiran nyawa itu. Ya, ia keguguran. Rasanya seperti berada di dalam mimpi buruk setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang lain. Baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia merasa begitu gundah ketika melihat Onew bersama wanita lain, tapi ternyata pukulan itu tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia tak—akan—pernah menyangka bahwa kembali ke rumahnya adalah pilihan yang salah. Jika saja ia tahu hal itu akan menuntunnya pada kondisinya saat ini, maka ia tak akan membiarkan kakinya melangkah masuk. Ya, andai saja ia tahu bahwa Tuan Han benar-benar makhluk biadab yang tega melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sementara pikiran Younji membawanya pergi ke alam lain, Onew hanya bisa menatap wanita berwajah pucat itu tanpa berkedip. Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk kondisi terburuk, melihat airmata Younji tumpah. Meski Onew sama sekali tak suka melihat Younji menangis, apalagi karena kejadian waktu itu, tapi ia siap untuk menyeka airmata itu dari wajahnya. Dia akan ada saat Younji membutuhkan pelukan untuk menguatkan dirinya. Tapi tidak ada airmata. Tidak ada teriakan. Tidak ada penyangkalan. Onew bahkan ragu kalau Younji benar-benar telah mendengarkan berita buruk tersebut.

Nyonya Lee yang sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya memilih untuk berlari keluar ruangan dan menangis sepuasnya. Ia tengah berduka karena kehilangan cucu pertamanya–meski ia tidak tahu bahwa anak yang dikandung Younji bukanlah milik Onew.

Onew hanya bisa menatap miris pada sosok Nyonya Lee yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Bukankah seharusnya Younji menangis seperti Ibunya juga? Tidakkah itu seharusnya menjadi reaksi normal bagi wanita yang kehilangan janinnya?

Suara derap langkah terdengar memenuhi koridor rumah sakit yang tak terlalu ramai, lalu suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang inap. Sesosok pria dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat yang mengucur deras di sekitar wajahnya muncul dan terdiam di depan pintu.

Onew membalikkan badannya dan menatap sosok yang menghambur masuk. Ia mengenali sosok itu, Choi Minho. Dan tatapan si tamu tak diundang itu hanya terfokus pada Younji, seolah Onew adalah makhluk transparan yang tak bisa dilihat secara kasat mata.

Suasana kamar yang sejak semula hening semakin terasa mencekam bagi Onew tatkala Minho melangkah mendekati Younji. Dan tanpa aba-aba, pria itu memeluk Younji.

"Mianhae… Mianhae…" bisik Minho tidak terlalu pelan dengan suara serak.

Detik itu juga tangis Younji pecah. Ia balas memeluk tubuh Minho, mencengkramnya seerat mungkin seolah takut ia akan terjatuh. Dengan cepat raungannya memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Mengapa?" tanya Younji lirih disela-sela tangisnya. "Mengapa Tuhan selalu mempermainkanku? Mengapa aku harus kehilangan bayiku? Mengapa?" teriak Younji sekuat tenaga.

"Sssh, tenanglah, Younji-_ya_, tenanglah," bisik Minho ditelinga Younji. Tangan Minho bergerak naik turun di punggung Younji untuk menenangkannya, sementara tangan lain mengusap rambut Younji dengan pelan. Ia pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Younji, ia pun berharap semuanya tidak menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, mengapa Choi Minho!?" teriak Younji lagi. Ini tak seperti Younji yang bisa dengan bebas meluapkan amarahnya. Tapi ia benar-benar lelah karena merasa Tuhan selalu mempermainkan hidupnya.

Rasanya sangat pilu bagi Onew saat mendengar Younji meraung seperti itu, dalam pelukan pria lain pula. Namun jika memang hanya Minho yang bisa menenangkannya, maka Onew akan memberikan ruang bagi Minho untuk menyembuhkan luka Younji sekecil-kecilnya.

Dengan tanpa suara, Onew keluar dari kamar inap. Dan tak satu pun dari Minho atau Younji menyadari keabsenannya yang justru memilih untuk duduk di tangga darurat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan airmatanya langsung menampakan diri. Emosinya campur aduk antara tangisan Younji, pemandangan yang ditunjukkan oleh matanya dan juga perasannya sendiri.

Ia pernah bersumpah tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi–pada siapa pun. Ia juga pernah meyakini dirinya untuk bertindak rasional tanpa melibatkan perasaan selama menjalani kehidupan bersama Younji. Tapi siapa yang bisa ia bohongi? Perasannya pada Younji justru semakin membesar tanpa ia kehendaki.

Tak mungkin bagi Onew untuk memberitahukan pada Younji mengenai perasaannya. Mengapa? Tidakkah pemandangan di dalam kamar inap tadi telah terlihat sangat jelas? Younji menyukai Minho, hanya pria itu. Lalu muncul pertanyaan lain, siapa—atau apa—Onew bagi Younji?

Apa yang bisa Onew lakukan sekarang? Bersikap biasa? Jelas ia tak bisa. Ia telah mencoba untuk bersikap biasa sejak awal, namun sulit. Apalagi setelah hari ini, Onew tak memiliki kepercayaan diri kalau ia bisa bersikap biasa tanpa merasakan apa pun.

Lalu, haruskah ia menghindar? Ya, mungkin itu jawabannya. Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, menghindar dari perasaannya sendiri dan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Onew pasti bisa, pasti. Ia pernah melakukannya sekali, dan ia akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya.

Rumah itu masih terlihat sedemikian sama ketika Onew pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di halaman sempit itu dulu dan sekarang. Namun ada yang berbeda, perasaannya.

Ketika itu, rumah ini hanyalah sebuah rumah kumuh biasa. Namun sekarang, rumah ini terlihat begitu mengerikan. Seperti ini jugakah Younji melihat rumahnya selama ini?

Onew telah berdiri beberapa menit di depan pintu, tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada orang yang membukanya padahal ia telah mengetuk cukup keras. Mungkin Tuan Han sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi mungkin juga Tuan Han masih tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin juga Tuan Han sudah melarikan diri karena rasa bersalah. Tak ada yang tahu, dan tak ada salahnya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Suara langkah kaki yang tak beraturan samar-samar terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Bau alkohol yang menyengat menyeruak saat sosok Tuan Han muncul. Ia terlihat begitu lusuh, tak terawat dan benar-benar _menyedihkan._

"Siapa?" tanya Tuan Han sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian perutnya.

"Maaf. Tapi, apa boleh saya masuk sebentar? Ada hal penting yang tak bisa saya jelaskan sambil berdiri," balas Onew mencoba agar tak terdengar angkuh.

Tuan Han memicingkan matanya. Terik matahari yang menyilaukan pandangannya terasa menusuk sat ia membuka kelopak matanya yang berat. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, Tuan Han melangkah masuk, membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka sebagai isyarat bagi Onew untuk mengikutinya.

Jika bau alkohol yang dicium Onew ketika berada di pintu depan sudah mampu membuat isi perutnya jungkir balik, itu belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan aroma alkohol yang jauh lebih keras saat Onew menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan sempit yang dijadikan sebagai ruang tamu sekaligus ruang nonton.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tuan Han lagi. Ia berbaring santai, menonton tayangan ulang pertandingan baseball semalam tanpa menoleh pada tamunya.

Jika bukan demi Younji, Onew tak akan datang ke tempat ini. Jika bukan demi Younji, sudah ia lampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria tak bertanggung jawab ini. Dan jika bukan demi Younji, sudah ia maki pria brengsek ini.

"Saya Onew, suami Younji," tutur Onew akhirnya.

Perhatian Tuan Kim kini terarah penuh pada Onew. Ia buru-buru memperbaiki posisinya yang tak layak dan menatap Onew dengan mata terbelalak. Ia tahu bahwa Younji telah menikah meski ia tak diundang. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat langsung sosok pria yang telah membawa puterinya pergi dari rumah.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Tuan Han ketus.

"Hanya itu yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

Gigi Onew bergemeratak. Ia menahan amarahnya. Setelah kecelakaan semalam yang terjadi karena ia sebabkan, sekarang Tuan Han hanya bertanya _ada perlu apa_ pada Onew? Luar biasa, bijak sekali pertanyaannya.

Saat melihat Tuan Han yang terlihat tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, Onew mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku blazer. Beberapa carik kertas cek diletakkan Onew di atas meja lalu disodorkan pada Tuan Han.

Ekspresi wajah pria tua itu berubah. Wajahnya yang mulai keriput semakin kentara saat ia mengernyit melihat nominal cek yang tak sedikit. Tangannya meraih cek itu, mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan garis mata dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau memberikan cek ini untukku karena kau menikahi Younji?"

"Tidak," sergah Onew tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Jelas bukan itu alasannya. Mengapa ia harus memberikan cek pada Tuan Han karena ia menikahi Younji? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membesarkan Younji? Tidak, demi apa pun alasan semacam itu tak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh Onew.

Ada alasan lain yang lebih rasional. Mengapa tidak ia katakan saja bahwa alasannya memberikan cek itu agar Tuan Han menghilang dari kehidupan Younji? Apakah alasan itu sering kalian temukan di dalam drama-drama yang kalian tonton? Jawabannya, pasti. Namun kasus ini berbeda. Bukan orangtua otoriter yang mengeluarkan cek dan mengusir pergi pemeran utama.

"Lalu untuk apa cek ini?" tanya Tuan Han sambil menggoyang-goyangkan cek di tangannya.

Sekali lagi, Onew mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku blazernya. Masih berupa lembaran kertas, bukan cek melainkan sebuah tiket penerbangan yang tertera nama lengkap Tuan Han.

"Maaf jika pernyataan saya terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi saya sungguh berharap anda bisa pergi dari Seoul—pergi dari kehidupan Younji."

Ketegasan dan keyakinan terpancar jelas dari sorot mata Onew saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia berpikir semalaman dan merelakan waktu tidurnya yang memang tak bisa ia gunakan dengan baik. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Younji juga tak membutuhkan Tuan Han, bukan? Lantas mengapa Onew tak membawa Tuan Han pergi dari kehidupan Younji untuk memulai kehidupan baru?

Baik Younji maupun Tuan Han bisa memulai dari awal. Jika memang Tuan Han bisa berubah, tentu hal itu akan menjadi berita yang menyenangkan. Namun Tuan Han tetap seperti sekarang ini, setidaknya ia berada jauh dari Younji dan tak bisa menyakitinya secara sengaja mau pun tidak.

"Lancang!" amuk Tuan Han seraya berdiri dan membanting tiket serta kertas cek bersamaan ke lantai yang kotor. "Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengusirku? Begitu saja? Asal kau tahu, aku adalah Ayah—"

"Tidak, anda bukan Ayahnya," potong Onew. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata Tuan Han tanpa rasa takut sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama ia tak semarah ini dalam hidupnya kepada orang lain selain Tuan Kim.

Onew ikut berdiri. Ia tak perlu mendongak untuk menatap Tuan Han yang tingginya kurang lebih menyamainya. Ia masih terus memerhatikan mata merah pria itu, efek dari alkohol yang ia konsumsi semalam, duga Onew.

"Anda tak berhak mengakui diri anda sebagai seorang Ayah jika yang bisa anda lakukan hanyalah menyakiti Younji." Onew terdiam sebentar, ia berharap ada sedikit penyesalan dari mata yang ia tatap. Namun ia tak bisa membaca apa pun dari tatapan yang angkuh dan menantang itu. "Apakah anda sadar akan akibat yang anda timbulkan dari perbuatan anda semalam?"

Tuan Han bergeming. Sorot matanya kini mulai berubah. Jika saja terkaan Onew benar, atau jika saja Onew tak berkhayal terlalu banyak, ia melihat sedikit penyesalan di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Terdengar getaran pelan pada kalimat awal yang dilontarkan Tuan Han.

"Dia kehilangan bayinya."

Begitu selesai melontarkan kalimatnya, hati Onew kembali terasa perih. Tidak hanya mengasihani nyawa kecil tak berdosa yang kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat dunia, tapi juga mengasihani perasaan yang harus ia kubur tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

"Dia… dia hamil?"

Onew mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Tuan Han, seolah sedang mencoba untuk membaca tanggapan beliau.

Tidak ada apa pun dalam tatapan Tuan Han selang beberapa menit berlalu. Onew nyaris yakin kalau roh Tuan Han telah meninggalkan raganya kalau saja ia tak menangkap sedikit pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Han. Daripada disebut pergerakan, akan lebih tepat jika disebut getaran. Yah, tubuh Tuan Han bergetar.

Tuan Han membungkuk, mengambil kembali tiket beserta cek yang tadi ia campakkan dengan gagah berani. Kini Onew semakin yakin bahwa Tuan Han bergetar saat melihat ujung tiket yang bergoyang pelan di udara.

**TO BE CONTINUE . . .**


	3. Chapter 8

**Author :** Yuyu  
><strong>Main Cast :<strong>

Lee Jinki (Onew)

Han Younji

**Support Cast :**

Choi Minho

Key

Son Shinyoung (Oc)

Kim Jonghyun

Kim Hyunji (Oc)

**Minor Cast:**

Lee Taemin

Hwang Jungmi (Oc)

Son Miyoung (Oc)

**Length :** Sequel  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance, Sad, Friendship  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG – 15  
><strong>Published at :<strong>

Dentuman musik yang sangat keras terdengar samar dari luar pintu sebuah bar di daerah Hongdae. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar menoleh pada suara hingar bingar yang meski cukup teredam namun tetap terasa menjengkelkan bagi para senior. Bagaimana tidak, matahari masih berada di atas kepala, menyinari dengan cukup terik sementara anak-anak muda lainnya malah bersenang-senang tanpa menggunakan akal sehat di dalam sana.

Suasana di dalam bar bisa dibilang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di luar. Musik mengalun dengan begitu nyaring. Lantai dansa dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang kesadarannya telah berada diambang batas. Sebagian di antara mereka hanya menggerak-gerakan tubuh tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sebagian lainnya nyaris menempel dengan pasangan mereka, entah itu yang sudah mereka kenal atau baru mereka kenal saat menginjakkan kakinya di bar.

Di sudut ruangan, seorang pria bermata sipit kembali meneguk minuman beralkohol yang diharapkan mampu mengusir segala penat yang menyelubungi pikirannya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Pria itu tak pernah benar-benar bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik terlebih jika menyangkut tentang perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang saat berada di rumah, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi istrinya yang menurut dokter akan pulih dalam waktu dekat. Hanya saja dokter itu lupa memberitahukan bahwa yang akan pulih hanyalah fisiknya, bukan luka hati dan rasa terpukulnya.

Lihatlah, Onew tak pernah bisa bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Disaat Younji tak ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya pun, wanita itu akan hadir dalam setiap sudut pikiran Onew dan membuat ia tak berdaya. Bukannya Onew tak memiliki pilihan untuk menyingirkan Younji dari pikirannya, hanya saja ia tak ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

Onew mengangkat gelas dengan tangan yang bergetar pelan karena mulai kehilangan fokus. Suara dentingan pelan saat bibir gelas saling beradu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendongak namun tak melihat siapa pun yang berdiri di depannya. Saat menoleh ke samping barulah ia mendapati seorang wanita cantik nan muda yang tadi bersulang tanpa permisi darinya. Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya cukup tinggi, ia meneguk minumannya sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah menurunkan gelas, wanita itu menatap Onew dengan penuh makna. Terlihat dari tatapannya, wanita itu berusaha menggoda Onew.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tak mampu direkam sempurna oleh ingatan pria yang kesadarannya telah semakin menipis meski ia segan untuk mengakuinya. Ketika Onew membuka mata yang dirasa hanya berselang sedetik setelah wanita asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya berhasil mengosongkan gelas berisi wiski, ia menangkap sekilas _interior_ kamar yang bukan miliknya. Belum sempat berpikir jauh, kedua kelopak mata Onew sontak merapat kembali. Keningnya berkerut jelas menggambarkan guratan-guratan saat kedua alisnya saling menyatu. Denyutan di kepala pria itu terasa sangat mematikan, sebuah dampak yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia alami.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam hening yang Onew biarkan begitu saja sembari menenangkan denyutan di kepala yang menerkamnya tanpa ampun. Sebuah erangan pelan terdengar sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan yang tertunda. Kini rasa sakit yang menderanya perlahan menghilang. Ia membuka mata yang dengan sigap memandang berkeliling. Pemandangan yang ditangkap penglihatannya memaksa ia untuk menerka kejadian selanjutnya sejak cuplikan terakhir yang mampu ia ingat. Sayang, yang mampu ia ingat kembali hanyalah lembaran putih yang justru membuat ia semakin geram pada diri sendiri karena tak mampu mengingat apa pun.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kepala Onew berputar dengan cepat menuju asal suara yang dibarengi deritan pintu ketika terbuka. Pria itu sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bergerak begitu cepat hingga sakit kepala pasca mabuknya kembali menyergap. Lagi-lagi ia harus memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Ketika indera penglihatannya terpaksa harus absen, kedua telinga Onew menajamkan fungsinya untuk mengambil alih. Suara-suara ringan terdengar sebelum akhirnya tempat tidur yang diduduki Onew bergerak pelan ketika berat tubuh seseorang bertambah di sisi kirinya.

"Apakah sekarang kau menyesal telah minum begitu banyak semalam?"

"Sial," umpat Onew yang perlahan membuka mata. Satu tangannya terangkat naik untuk memijat pelipis beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terhenti. "Tapi, kurasa kau benar. Aku sedikit menyesalinya, Jonghyun-_ah_."

Jonghyun tertawa puas mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Onew. Ia mengambil secangkir madu hangat yang tadi ia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan menyodorkannya pada Onew untuk meringkankan penderitaannya karena alkohol.

"Mengapa aku bisa berakhir di sini?" tanya Onew yang masih merasa penasaran.

Onew mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan padanya namun belum berniat untuk meminum madu hangat itu. Ia sedang mencoba untuk mengumpulkan ingatannya sekali lagi. Yang ia ingat, ada wanita cantik yang menggodanya. Namun saat membuka mata mengapa malah Jonghyun yang muncul? Apakah wanita semalam hanyalah halusinasi belaka?

"Joe—si bartender—menghubungiku semalam. Katanya kau membuat kegaduhan dan memintaku untuk menyeretmu keluar dari sana," jelas Jonghyun dengan santai.

"Membuat gaduh? Aku?" tanya Onew tak percaya. Jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri perlahan bergerak turun dan bergabung dengan keempat jemari lainnya kala sebersit kilatan memori mengetuk pintu kesadarannya. Samar-samar ia bisa mengingat lanjutan adegan yang membuat ia penasaran sejak tadi.

Ketika Onew dan wanita itu saling mendekatkan, bayangan wajah Younji yang tiba-tiba muncul menjadi semacam siraman air dingin yang mengembalikan kesadarannya. Bahkan sebelum pria itu sempat menyentuhkan seujung jari pun ke permukaan kulit wanita di hadapannya, ada rasa bersalah yang memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah ingat?" Jonghyun mengalungkan lengannya yang berotot ke leher Onew dan agak menariknya ke belakang hingga Onew terbatuk pelan karena oksigen tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Suara tawa Jonghyun dan batuk Onew salung beradu menciptakan harmoni tersendiri yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_HYUNG_ !"

Suara teriakan dari ambang pintu yang baru saja terbuka menghentikan aktifitas konyol kedua sahabat itu. Tatapan mereka bergerak bersamaan ke arah pintu dan melihat Taemin merekahkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Onew lagi setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka yang cukup lama. Dari balik bahu Taemin, Shinyoung menyembulkan kepalanya lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke samping dan memperlihatkan diri sepenuhnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Onew bingung. Ia menatap ketiga orang itu secara bergantian. Matanya yang sipit kini menjadi segaris saat ia memicingkannya. "Mengapa aku merasa seperti menjadi salah satu hewan pertunjukkan yang sedang dipamerkan?"

Gelak tawa terdengar dari ketiga orang itu. Shinyoung lalu mencibir pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" tanya Shinyoung tanpa bergerak dari posisinya di samping Taemin.

"Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Onew. Dia terlihat ragu sesaat namun tetap memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Mengenai keadaannya, kurasa aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya lebih baik dari apa yang mampu ditangkap oleh mata kalian jika bertemu dengannya."

"Boleh aku ke tempatmu, _Hyung_? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Younji _Noona_ ," timpal Taemin.

Onew menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengiyakan permintaan Taemin. Tak lama kemudian Jonghyun menyatakan bahwa dirinya juga akan ikut berkunjung, sekadar melihat kondisi Younji.

"Aku juga ingin sekali melihat keadaan Younji, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa," kata Shinyoung dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia mengangkat tangannya, melihat jam berwarna putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan. "Aku ada janji sebentar lagi."

"Janji?" Taemin yang pertama kali menyuarakan pertanyaan yang hinggap di benak kedua pria lainnya. Seolah tak memercayai ucapan Shinyoung, kedua mata Taemin melebar lalu disipitkan dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Sejauh yang mampu kuingat, _Noona_ tidak punya pacar."

Shinyoung berdecak kesal. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak menyuarakan kekesalannya namun diurungkan. Sambil mendelik Shinyoung berujar, "Apakah janji harus selalu dianggap sebagai kencan? Dan terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan statusku," cetus Shinyoung dengan sarkastis.

Beberapa hari setelah Younji harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang disajikan di hadapannya, keadaan wanita itu mulai pulih perlahan-lahan meski tidak sepenuhnya. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga tetap akan ada kekosongan dalam hatinya. Kekosongan itu lebih dikarenakan rasa penyesalannya yang tak mampu melindungi apa yang telah ia biarkan pergi.

Beberapa hari pertama rasanya sangat menyiksa. Younji tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berandai-andai dengan mengucapkan kata _jika_, _andai saja_, dan _tidak seharusnya_ . Lama kelamaan ia mulai berhenti melakukan hal tersebut, bukan karena ia tak lagi menyalahkan diri sendiri melainkan karena ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi cemas. Yah, benar. Ada Nyonya Lee, Minho... dan Onew yang mencemaskannya.

Younji sedang duduk menekuk lutut di atas sofa saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kelegaan meliputinya. Orang yang membuat ia cemas karena tidak pulang dan tanpa kabar semalam akhirnya kembali. Younji berlari kecil ke arah pintu, bersiap untuk melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Onew. Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Onew tidak sendirian melainkan bersama dua orang lainnya yang juga ia kenal.

"_Noona_ , aku merindukanmu." Taemin langsung bergerak maju dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Younji tanpa permisi.

Masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Jonghyun dan Taemin yang tak ia duga sebelumnya, Younji hanya diam mematung membiarkan Taemin memeluk erat dirinya untuk melampiaskan kerinduan. Taemin melemparkan sebuah senyum setelah ia membebaskan Younji. Seperti rumahnya sendiri, Taemin beranjak masuk tanpa perlu disuruh. Jonghyun melepaskan sepatunya dan mengikuti Taemin, sengaja memberikan kesempatan bagi Onew dan Younji yang terlihat kaku untuk mencairkan diri.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengabarimu kalau tidak pulang semalam," kata Onew setelah hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja. "_Eomma_ tidak menginap di sini semalam?"

Younji menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban lalu kesunyian menyusup masuk di antara mereka berdua.

"_Eomma_ tidak memaksamu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, bukan?"

Younji menggelengkan kepala sekali lagi. "Kami membuat kue seharian," timpal Younji karena samar-samar ia melihat kedua pundak Onew merosot turun bersamaan dengan hembusan napas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Merasa tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Younji hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum yang ia harap lebih dari cukup agar terlihat normal. Onew membalas senyuman Younji, senyuman terlihat begitu letih, tidak dipaksakan seperti yang Younji lakukan.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam lalu melihat Taemin dan Jonghyun yang telah duduk di sofa dan sedang menonton entah apa yang sama sekali tidak menarik minat Onew. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk duduk bersama mereka sebentar, mendengarkan obrolan-obrolan ringan yang lebih banyak dimulai Taemin yang menceritakan tentang kisah-kisah konyol dia dan teman-temannya. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Onew undur diri dengan alasan ia harus membersihkan dirinya.

Younji mendengarkan apa yang Taemin ceritakan. Senyuman dan tawa—yang dipaksakan—tak jarang meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia masih terus mendengarkan cerita Taemin yang sesekali ditimpali Jonghyun sementara ekor matanya mengikuti pergerakan Onew yang beranjak ke kamar. Diam-diam ia menghela napas pelan. Selain memikirkan tentang kehilangan yang baru saja ia alami, sebagian benaknya juga dipenuhi oleh Onew yang terlihat cukup berbeda beberapa hari ini.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Younji tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis sambil memeluk Minho hari itu padahal Onew yang lebih dulu berada di sisinya.

Younji tersentak kaget saat Taemin menepuk pelan pundaknya dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang adanya hal lain yang harus ia urus. Tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri, Younji mengantarkan Taemin dan Jonghyun ke pintu tanpa pengawalan Onew yang masih menikmati waktunya di bawah guyuran air segar.

Younji kembali duduk menekuk lutut di sofa sambil memandang kosong. Tarikan demi tarikan napas yang berat berderu lemah di telinganya. Ia merasa cukup lelah karena harus memaksakan senyuman sepanjang hari kemarin. Hari ini pun ia terus berusaha tersenyum. Tidak, Younji tidak sedang membohongi siapa pun tentang menjadi baik-baik saja. Ia memang berharap demikian, hanya saja masih sulit baginya untuk menyelesaikan masa berkabung dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan agar tidak membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi cemas hanyalah dengan berusahan terlihat sebaik mungkin.

Onew mengusapkan handuk putih kecil pada gumpalan rambutnya yang basah. Saat ia keluar dari kamar, yang mampu ia lihat hanyalah sosok Younji yang duduk mematung tak menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah mengasumsikan bahwa Taemin dan Jonghyun telah pulang karena memang mereka telah mengatakan tidak bisa mampir terlalu lama, Onew duduk setenang mungkin di samping Younji. Meskipun ia tak bersuara, bola matanya bergerak ke samping untuk melirik pergerakan wanita itu.

"Jonghyun dan Taemin sudah pulang," kata Younji tanpa diminta setelah menyadari kehadiran Onew berkat dudukan sofa yang sedikit menurun. Onew segera meluruskan pandangannya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan handuk yang masih ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut sambil bergumam pelan.

Awan kelabu menaungi Seoul seharian ini sehingga tidak ada setitik pun cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela-jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ruangan yang di tempati sepasang suami-istri itu menjadi agak redup dibanding biasanya sehingga kilatan cahaya dari layar televisi terpantul cukup jelas memperlihatkan warna-warni yang beradu.

Onew menggantungkan handuk putih yang telah selesai ia gunakan di lehernya yang kosong, ia biarkan saja seperti itu karena terlalu malas untuk beranjak. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas perut, membiarkan kedua ibu jarinya saling bergesekan seperti pikirannya saat ini sementara punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa yang empuk.

"Apakah tidurmu semalam nyenyak?"

Younji bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban tanpa bergerak seinci pun. Rasa kantuk kembali menyapanya. _Ah_, tidak. Bukan sepenuhnya rasa kantuk. Itu adalah gabungan dari berbagai macam perasaannya yang bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat ia begitu lelah hingga kini tak ada setetes tenaga pun yang tersisa untuk sekadar membuka kelopak matanya.

Onew menoleh, ia menatap lekat-lekat setiap lekuk wajah orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Kantung mata Younji mulai terlihat cukup jelas karena minimnya kemampuan ia untuk terlelap. Kelopak mata wanita itu bergerak pelan-pelan membuat bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik menyapu malas. Perhatiannya lalu teralih pada garis-garis kesedihan yang tak kasat mata.

"Kau masih berduka?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan secara spontan. Onew sempat mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri sepersekian detik setelah melontarkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya terpampang jelas sebelum memperjelas maksud dari ucapannya. "Aku tahu kau masih merasa kehilangan. Hanya saja kuharap kau tidak berlarut-larut dalam masa itu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Younji untuk menetralkan ekspresinya dan menoleh pada Onew. "_Hmm_, aku tahu," sahut Younji yang lagi-lagi mencetak paksa sebuah garis melengkung di wajah sayunya. Ia sempat tertegun ketika mendapati Onew tengah menatap intens padanya. Onew seolah sedang mencoba menembus kilatan bening pada matanya untuk langsung menerobos masuk ke pusat kontrol yang ia miliki.

"Jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak menginginkannya." Tuduhan sekaligus perintah yang Onew berikan terasa sangat kontras mengingat ia sendiri pernah mengalami fase seperti itu—di mana ia tetap tersenyum meski tak menginginkannya. Hanya saja berbeda ketika ia melihat orang lain yang jelas-jelas terluka namun mencoba untuk menutupinya. Hal itu justru membuat Onew semakin cemas. Tidak masalah jika memangis, tidak masalah juga jika memaki asalkan tidak menyembunyikan diri.

Masih sambil terus menatap Onew yang seolah menghipnotis dirinya agar tidak mengalihkan pandangan, Younji berkata, "Aku menginginkannya."

Lagi, sebuah penolakan lain yang semakin mencabik hati Onew. Jangan salahkan dia jika berpikiran dirinya tidak berguna. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan istrinya saja tidak percaya padanya. Sekadar untuk berkeluh kesah pun tak sanggup Younji lakukan.

Pandangan mereka masih saling terkait satu sama lain. Masing-masing merasa enggan untuk mengakhiri kontak itu. Mereka tak mampu merangkai hangul yang berkeliaran di pikiran mereka padahal bagian otak yang mengatur bahasa tetap bekerja seperti sedia kala.

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku, kau tahu?" Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan dilontarkan secara spontan karena Onew tak menyadari kinerja otaknya yang bekerja tanpa permisi.

Younji menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Sebuah senyum tanpa alasan nyaris terbentuk jika saja ia tak menghentikannya.

"Aku mengerti..." Onew menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat untuk mengoreksi, "Ah, tidak, kurasa aku tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu. Tapi, penyesalan bukanlah sebuah penghapus yang bisa menghilangkan jejak ketidakpuasan yang pernah terjadi dalam buku kehidupanmu. Lagipula kesempatan masih terbentang luas, kau masih bisa memiliki anak lagi."

Onew mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia terlihat sedang mencerna pernyataan-sok-bijaksananya sendiri. Entah mengapa setelah ia mencerna dengan cermat, ia justru menjadi salah tingkah. Semburat merah muda yang sangat samar menjalari sekitar pipinya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan terbatuk pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang bisa mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Younji juga terdiam sejenak sambil menangkap apa yang Onew katakan. Kedua tangannya saling bertumpu untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tujuan meredam tawa. Pada akhirnya hal itu tak berhasil, Younji tertawa lepas. Ada sedikit rasa canggung yang juga dibagi oleh Onew padanya namun perasaan geli mengalahkan segalanya hingga ia tidak sempat merasa canggung sama sekali.

Onew kembali menoleh pada Younji. Masih diliputi rasa canggung, satu tangannya menyentuh tengkuk dan mengusap pelan semantara ia tertawa kaku.

"_Kyaaaaa_ !" Tawa Younji mereda seketika digantikan oleh jeritan tertahan saat kilatan cahaya terlihat membelah langit bersamaan dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang turun. Terdengar pula gemuruh guntur yang membuat siang itu semakin kelam dan menakutkan.

Insting alami manusia ketika merasa terancam atau berada dalam bahaya adalah mencari perlindungan. Satu-satunya tempat berlindung yang terlihat menjanjikan saat ini adalah Onew, maka Younji bergeser merapat saat lagi-lagi kilatan petir dan suara guntur saling berkolaborasi. Kedua tangan Younji mencengkram erat bahan kaos lengan panjang yang Onew kenakan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kupikir kau tidak takut apa pun," goda Onew yang jarang melihat sisi Younji yang satu ini. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Onew menyimpulkan jika wanita ini memang ketakutan.

Onew mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin kencang yang singgah menerbangkan gorden putih tipis yang awalnya terkulai lemas di sisi jendela. Wajar saja, segala kombinasi yang ada memang membuat hujan ini terlihat seperti monster yang siap meratakan Seoul.

Mengambil inisiatif, Onew bersiap untuk berdiri. Sebuah tarikan lemah pada ujung kaosnya membuat Onew menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Younji dengan kepala tertunduk. Pemikiran bahwa Onew tak lagi berada di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja membuat ia begitu gelisah dan tak aman.

"Aku hanya akan ke sana sebentar," sahut Onew sambil menunjuk seberang ruangan tempat di mana gorden putih melambai-lambai kedinginan. Onew mengusap pelan puncak kepala Younji. "Setelah jendelanya ditutup, kau tidak akan merasa takut lagi."

Younji melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan Onew melakukan seperti apa yang ia katakan. Setelah jendela ditutup dan dilapisi gorden, hujan siang itu tak terlihat semenyeramkan sebelumnya. Onew menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan ke arah sakelar lampu dan menyalakan penerangan sebelum kembali duduk.

"Aku tidak takut lagi," ujar Younji begitu saja. Ia memejamkan mata lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas pundak Onew yang terangkat sedetik karena kaget.

Jika saja Onew bisa terus berada di sisinya selama dua puluh empat jam, rasanya Younji tak perlu merasa takut pada apa pun juga. Kehadiran Onew mampu menghapuskan segala jenis kecemasan dan perasaan negatif lain yang bersarang padanya. Seperti sekarang, meski masih merasa tidak sepatutnya, Younji perlahan-lahan mulai menghilangkan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan atas keguguran yang ia alami.

Kepulan asap terlihat dari secangkir kopi yang baru saja diseduh. Aromanya yang begitu wangi masuk ke dalam hidung seorang wanita muda yang tengah menikmati suasana pagi yang tenang. Seulas senyum terukir manis di wajahnya yang menawan. Bahkan rambutnya yang masih basah dan belum ditata rapi tak mengurangi sedikit pun kecantikan yang terpancar sempurna.

"Untukku?" Seorang pria berjalan ke dapur sambil menguap lebar dan mengacak rambut paginya yang masih berantakan.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat kehadiran pria yang ia kira masih bergelut di balik hangatnya selimut. Seolah ingin membantah pertanyaan yang tadi ditujukan padanya, wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada konter sambil menyesap kopi.

"Dasar pelit," gumam Jonghyun dengan nada bergurau. Ia berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan lawan bicaranya. "Kita harusnya saling berbagi, Nyonya Kim."

Hyunji terkekeh pelan mendengar gurauan sang suami. Saat kedua tangan Jonghyun terulur dan mendarat di masing-masing sisi tubuh Hyunji, wanita itu memutar tubuhnya sesaat untuk meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas konter.

"Kita harus saling berbagi, benarkah?" tanya Hyunji meyakinkan. "Kalau begitu..." Kalimat Hyunji menggantung. Dilingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jonghyun. Sekilas ia bisa melihat seringaian kecil di wajah Jonghyun. "Ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi pada Younji selama aku tidak ada."

Seringaian di wajah Jonghyun berubah menjadi senyuman kecut. Ia menggerutu tentang bagaimana Hyunji hanya penasaran pada Younji dan bukan dirinya. Meskipun begitu, toh pada akhirnya Jonghyun tetap menceritakan apa yang ingin istrinya dengar.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Younji menikah dengan Onew dan beberapa minggu yang lalu dia keguguran."

"Ceritakan lebih detil," paksa Hyunji.

"Kau ini," desah Jonghyun pelan. Kedua tangannya yang semula menyentuh permukaan konter kini beralih ke pinggang Hyunji dan mendekap erat kehangatan yang dimiliki sang wanita.

Jonghyun lalu memutar tubuhnya dan Hyunji, membuat mereka berpindah posisi. Sementara punggung Jonghyun menabrak pinggiran konter dengan suara debam pelan, ia biarkan Hyunji menumpukan berat tubuh padanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Jonghyun sembari menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Hyunji ke balik telinga. Ia menatapnya lekat. Masih ada banyak kerinduan yang belum sempat mereka tumpahkan.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu kau berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi padaku, jangan coba-coba mengingkarinya," ancam Hyunji berpura-pura galak.

Suara tawa Jonghyun terdengar memenuhi ruang hotel yang cukup luas. Beberapa menit ia biarkan berlalu sia-sia karena terlalu sibuk beradu pandang.

Tetesan air yang mengalir turun dari ujung rambut Hyunji yang masih basah menjadi hentakan pelan yang mengembalikan kesadaran Jonghyun secara paksa. Tangannya bergerilya hingga menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hyunji dan menariknya menuju sofa.

"Kopiku," dengus Hyunji saat ia duduk manis sesuai keinginan Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak perlu asupan kopi jika bersamaku, aku akan menjadi kafein bagimu," kekeh pria itu. Tangannya menyalakan _hairdryer_ yang baru saja ia pasang.

Sambil menggarahkan mulut _hairdryer_ yang mengeluarkan angin hangat, tangan Jonghyun bergerak pelan disetiap sela-sela rambut Hyunji. Cerita demi cerita juga bermunculan, sesuai janjinya, Jonghyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara kedua sahabat mereka. Ia juga tidak lupa menceritakan tentang pernikahan tanpa cinta yang diakui Onew.

"_Wah_ , kupikir kisah seperti itu hanya terjadi dalam drama saja?" Hyunji berdecak heran.

"Memang drama, drama kehidupan, bukan?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis?" selidik Hyunji. Ia mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Jonghyun namun pria itu memutar kepalanya kembali menoleh ke depan sementara ia fokus untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku ingin menemui Younji hari ini untuk mengucapkan rasa dukaku sekaligus melepaskan rindu."

"Kapan kau kembali!?" pekik Younji yang harus menahan dirinya agar tidak melompat kegirangan di tempat saat sosok sahabat yang ia rindukan sekarang muncul layaknya keajaiban.

"_Bogoshipo_ !" Hyunji balas berteriak tanpa perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Younji. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sahabatnya sementara pintu apartemen masih terbuka lebar.

"Masuk dulu," tukas Younji sambil menguraikan pelukan.

Pintu apartemen tertutup, Younji menuntun wanita yang baru kembali dari Paris beberapa hari lalu menuju sofa ruang nonton. Mereka kembali berpelukan singkat setelah menempatkan diri di posisi yang nyaman. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan acak mereka lontarkan secara bersamaan, mereka terlalu ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah dilewatkan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Jonghyun tentang pernikahanmu," kata Hyunji setelah mereka cukup banyak bercerita tentang berbagai hal. Hyunji meluruskan kaki, meletakkannya di atas meja. "Jadi, di mana suamimu sekarang?"

"Dia ada kuliah hari ini," jawab Younji.

Hyunji memberikan tatapan menggoda namun belum sempat ia mengutarakannya, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan derap langkah. Buru-buru Hyunji menoleh ke belakang.

"Younji-_ya_ , apakah _Eomma_ be—" Ucapan Onew terpotong ketika ia melihat wajah Hyunji yang menoleh padanya. Tadi ia mengira sepatu di depan adalah milik Nyonya Lee, namun persepsi itu terpatahkan saat ia melihat siapa yang kini duduk di samping istrinya. "Oh, kau."

Hyunji menarik turun kakinya lalu memutar tubuh untuk menyapa Onew. Wajahnya memamerkan senyum sementara matanya fokus mengamati si pemilik resmi apartemen. Seperti yang biasa selalu ia lakukan, ia tengah menyeleksi apakah Onew cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan sahabatnya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat pertama kali melihat Minho di cafe.

"Sudah berbaikan dengan Jonghyun rupanya?" ejek Onew yang tak memedulikan tatapan Hyunji.

"Ternyata _namja_ suka bergosip juga," balas Hyunji tak kalah usil.

"Aku mengajak Hyunji dan Jonghyun untuk makan malam bersama, kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" tanya Younji ragu. Selama ini ia tak pernah mengajukan hal semacam ini, makanya ia tak terlalu yakin.

Onew menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis pada Younji sebagai jawaban. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala Younji dan kembali menegaskan jawabannya. "Tentu, kau bisa lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan tanpa perlu meminta izin dariku." Setelah itu Onew beranjak ke kamar untuk memberikan ruang lebih pada kedua wanita yang jelas belum selesai melepas rindu.

Hyunji mengikuti langkah Younji yang berjalan ke dapur untuk mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah menghubungi Jonghyun untuk memastikan kapan ia akan tiba, Hyunji menempatkan diri di kursi depan konter sambil memperhatikan Younji bekerja. Rasanya agak berbeda, kini ia sungguh-sungguh bisa melihat sisi keibuan dalam diri Younji yang selama ini memang telah mengental dalam dirinya. Statusnya yang tak lagi _single_ pada kartu identitas diri sepertinya punya pengaruh cukup besar. Hyunji tersenyum tanpa ia sadar.

Tangan Younji dengan lincah bergerak ke sana kemari. Ia hanya perlu memanaskan sup dan beberapa hidangan lainnya yang telah ia masak bersama Nyonya Lee pagi tadi. Sambil menunggu hidangannya kembali hangat, ia keluarkan beberapa buah apel dari dalam lemari es dan mengupasnya dengan rapi.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk memiliki anak lagi?" selidik Hyunji yang menolak menatap Younji. Ia memainkan kupasan kulit apel sembari memasang telinga setajam mungkin menunggu jawaban.

"Belum," jawab Younji singkat. Sebagian karena rasa sedih yang masih menyentuhnya dan sebagian lagi karena rasa geli yang menggelitiknya ketika mengingat kecanggungan yang sempat menyelimuti ia dan Onew pada pembicaraan serupa.

"Younji-_ya_ ," panggil Hyunji yang mengambil sepotong apel lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Ayo kita liburan bersama."

Key berdiri di depan cermin. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya. Pesona tuxedo yang ia kenakan jadi berkurang karena wajahnya yang terkekuk semenjak pagi ini. Masih terus memandangi dirinya, ia seolah sedang meluapkan emosi yang tak mampu ia tuangkan sebagaimana mestinya. Amarah yang memuncak tak sebanding dengan ketidakberdayaan yang menderanya di balik jeruji kepatuhan. Pada akhirnya ia hanyalah seorang anak yang ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari orangtuanya, tak lagi dipandang sebelah mata.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan calon pengantinnya sekarang? Apakah sudah selesai merias diri?

Yah, pertanyaan semacam itu terus memutari pikiran Key namun bukan dalam konteks yang romantis. Ia ingin menemui pengantinnya. Ada yang harus ia sampaikan sebelum ia berdiri di depan altar, menunggu dan mengulurkan tangan lalu mengucapkan sumpah setia. Bukan, ikrar itu tak akan pernah menjadi sumpah setia baginya. Bagaimana bisa sebuah janji yang tidak berasal dari hati berubah menjadi sumpah setia? Omong kosong.

Key membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar. Amarah jelas masih menaunginya seperti awan tebal kelabu yang singgah di atas kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju satu arah dengan mantap. Di depan pintu tersebut, dua orang pegawai wanita berdiri di sana persis _bodyguard_.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk, Tuan," ujar seorang pegawai.

"Pengantin pria tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan pengantin wanita sampai acara berlangsung," ujar yang satunya lagi.

Kedua pegawai merangkap pengawal itu merapatkan diri untuk menghalangi jalan Key. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Key memberikan tatapan tersinisnya dan dengan segera membuat ia mendapatkan akses ke dalam ruangan. Saat menyentuh ganggang pintu, Key sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melirik salah satu pegawai menggunakan ekor mata sebagai isyarat bagi mereka untuk menjauh karena tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan percakapannya nanti.

Key baru membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk setelah yakin dua orang pegawai itu akan mematuhi perintahnya. Di ujung ruangan, seorang wanita duduk manis dengan setelan gaun putih menggembang bak putri. Kecantikan itu akan menawan hati Key jika saja dalam kesempatan yang lebih layak.

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat terlalu jelas karena tertutup cadar berjaring halus.

"Berhenti bertingkah sok suci di hadapanku," desis Key dipenuhi kebencian. Ia berjalan mendekat namun masih dalam jarak yang ia pikir aman. "Kau senang sekarang? Kau senang karena sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku?"

"Aku—"

"Jangan coba-coba menyangkal, Shin Hyeri!" bentak Key yang meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tahu ini semua adalah idemu. Semua hal tentang pernikahan ini adalah ide terkutukmu!"

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi setelah teriakan Key menghilang. Wanita yang tadi dipanggil Shin Hyeri masih duduk bergeming. Ia tak lantas membalas amukan Key tanpa pemikiran panjang.

"Benar itu ideku. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, bukannya malah memakiku seperti sekarang." Hyeri kembali bersuara, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tegas dan mantap. Sebuah seringaian samar terlihat dari balik cadarnya yang saat ia berdiri. "Jika bukan karena aku, kau tetap akan menjadi seorang anak yang tak berguna. Akuilah, satu-satunya bantuan yang bisa kau berikan pada Ayahmu adalah dengan menikahiku, bukan?"

"Kau!" umpat Key yang tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu kesal untuk membalasnya. Dengan napas yang memburu karena marah, Key berjalan keluar. Ia membanting pintu sekeras mungkin, mengindikasikan sebesar apa rasa benci yang ia tanam. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengatakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal, untuk memeringati Hyeri agar tidak merasa berada di atas awan lebih dulu karena Key pasti akan membuatnya mengaku menyesal telah mencetuskan ide tentang pernikahan.

Sesosok figur terlihat sedang bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu. Key segera menoleh setelah ia menyadarinya. Kebencian yang biasa ia miliki untuk saudara se-ayahnya akan langsung bangkit pada detik pertama ia merasakan kehadirannya. Sayang, kali ini hal itu tidak terjadi. Rasa benci Key terhadap Hyeri ternyata melebihi apa pun juga. Key hanya mendengus pelan, ia berjalan kembali ke ruangannya tanpa memedulikan Onew.

"Kau mendapatkan lawan yang lebih tangguh kali ini," tukas Onew yang berjalan di belakang Key tanpa izin.

"Itu berarti kau mengakui dirimu tak cukup tangguh untuk menjadi lawanku," sahut Key tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Sebagai informasi bagimu, aku jauh lebih tangguh darimu. Itu berarti aku tak mungkin menjadi lawanmu, akan sangat tidak imbang," kilah Onew diam-diam merasa senang mendengar suara frustasi Key yang kentara. Awalnya ia hanya ingin berbasa-basi sekaligus menyampaikan ucapan selamat kepada Hyeri atas permintaan Nyonya Lee. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ia justru mendengarkan hal yang menarik.

Sementara itu, Hyeri mengepalkan tangannya yang bersarung hingga ke siku. Kepalan tangannya agak bergetar. Ia terduduk lemas. Kepalanya menunduk dalam hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa terhalang cadar tipisnya. Batu-batuan indah yang berkilau pada gaun pengantin yang harganya sangat mahal berusaha untuk menenangkan Hyeri namun gagal. Bahkan kecantikan batu itu tak mampu menutupi luka hatinya yang diakibatkan oleh ucapan Key dan ucapannya sendiri yang baru saja dilontarkan tadi.

Tak lama, Hyeri telah berjalan menyusuri karpet merah menuju tempat di mana Key berdiri. Alunan _Wedding March_ mengalun merdu mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Masih dalam pandangan yang samar karena terhalang cadar, ia mampu melihat Key yang sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menutupi ketidaksenangan yang terpancar jelas.

Di sisi sebelah kanan pada barisan bangku kedua, Onew dan Younji berdiri berdampingan saat para tamu undangan dipersilakan berdiri untuk menyambut bintang utama hari ini. Pandangan sepasang suami-istri itu mengikuti setiap langkah-langkah lambat yang Hyeri ciptakan dan ingatan mereka pun bermain. Alih-alih menyaksikan pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, Onew dan Younji justru merasa seperti melihat rekaman ulang pernikahan mereka yang juga berlangsung di tempat yang sama kurang lebih setahun lalu. Tanpa disadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan jika terlambat menyadarinya, mungkin saja waktu telah berjalan melewati mereka.

Ikrar pernikahan diucapkan—meski tak ada yang tahu berapa persen ketulusan hati mereka saat mengucapkannya. Lokasi pemberkatan pernikahan dengan segera berpindah menjadi resepsi pernikahan yang diselenggarakan ala _Garden Party_. Warna hijau yang mendominasi acara terlihat menyejukkan.

Onew sedang mengambil segelas minuman saat Key berjalan ke arahnya dengan satu tangan terselip di saku celana. Hanya dilihatnya Key tanpa berniat melakukan apa pun. Minuman yang berada di tangannya mengalir mulus melalui kerongkongan. Masih berusaha mengabaikan Key, Onew mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Younji yang tadi dibawa Nyonya Lee untuk diperkenalkan beberapa orang kenalannya yang juga diundang.

"Kau pasti sangat senang hari ini," tuduh Key.

"Maaf?" Onew meluruskan pandangannya. Bertingkah seolah-olah ia tak bisa mendengar ucapan Key dengan jelas, ia hanya mengulum senyum.

"Brengsek kau," maki Key. Satu tangannya bergerak ke arah kerah kemeja lalu menariknya dengan kasar agar memberi ruang bagi tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekik.

"Kupikir kau seharusnya merasa senang," aku Onew yang kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Senang? Yah, coba saja kau berada di posisiku dan lihatlah apakah kau masih bisa merasa senang atau tidak, dasar anak haram."

"Yang pasti aku tidak ingin menjadi pengantin yang dipenuhi luka lebam jika menjadi dirimu," sindir Onew tajam. "Kau kan begitu tergila-gila ingin berbakti pada pria tua itu dan sekarang berkat pernikahan ini akan ada _merger_ yang sangat menguntungkan. Tentu dia akan merasa senang."

Key tak menanggapi perkiraan Onew. Memang itulah alasan mengapa ia sekarang telah resmi menjadi suami Shin Hyeri, karena keinginannya untuk diakui akan membuat ia melakukan apa saja. Seorang pria paruh baya menepuk pundak Key dan mengucapkan selamat. Sebuah senyum palsu terlukis di wajahnya saat ia berjalan pergi bersama salah satu rekan bisnis Tuan Kim dan meninggalkan Onew tanpa pamit.

Onew hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Jika saja Key bukanlah adik tirinya, jika saja Key tidak mewarasi darah pria yang paling ia benci, mungkin saja saat ini ia tengah mengasihani dan memberikan nasehat pada Key yang begitu terobsesi menjadi nomor satu di hati ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Key-_ssi_ sekarang telah akur."

Onew meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja. Kepalanya menoleh pelan ke samping. Younji dalam balutan gaun berwarna _coral _ menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, jelas sekali ia tidak menyangka akan melihat Onew dan Key berbincang—walau sesungguhnya perbincangan mereka tak terlalu mulus.

"Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana langkah manusia selanjutnya, bukan?" tanya Onew dengan senyum penuh makna. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Younji lalu menuntunnya menuju lantai dansa setelah ulurannya disambut.

To Be Continue ...


End file.
